When Strength Isn't Enough
by JenDOUAT
Summary: SEQUEL TO ONLY THE STRONG SURVIVE. There are threats coming from every angle. Everyone is out for blood. With the line between hero and villain blurred, who will rise above and who will fall. This is rated M for dark conversations and some good lovin' between some our favorites! OutlawQueen/RegalBeliever/SwanQueen Friendship/Rumbelle...ok a little bit of everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Three and a half months. That's how long she waited, biding her back and forth, formulating a plan. Her first plan had failed, but she was not to be stopped. She lifted the Dark One's dagger in the air and spoke the words she had been waiting to speak for months. "Dark One, I summon thee."

"So this is where you have been hiding." He appeared behind her smirking.

"Oh but that is all about to change." She rubbed her hand down his cheek. "Come. We have work to do."

"I did my part last time. It's not my problem that you failed. I want my dagger back." He hissed with a clenched jaw.

"Oh Dark One, your work has just begun. My dear sister will pay for everything she has done and then you will too." She laughed leading him deeper into a cave at the beach.

"Regina has done nothing to you. However, you must have set the world record for longest pity party ever." He laughed.

"Oh shut up Rumple!" Zelena hissed. "You're one to talk!"

"What do you want from me Zelena?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I want you to bring me the boy."

"What boy?" Rumple's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Henry of course." She giggled.

"I won't do it. You can plunge that dagger into my heart right now. I will not do that. You killed my son. I will not betray Bae by causing any harm to my grandson." Rumple was now standing just inches from Zelena.

She stood for a moment considering his words. "Fine. Bring me the blonde. The one with the inflated sense of self worth. Oh what does she call herself again...the Hero?"

"The Savior." Rumple corrected her.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Just bring her, you have three days." Zelena waved him off.

Two days later the Dark One sat on a bench at the edge of the park out of view. He watched the happy family laughing and enjoying the beautiful day. Robin and Regina sat on a blanket with their three daughters watching Henry and Roland chase each other around the park. He could hear the sound of Regina laughing. It wasn't something he had really heard before. Of course he had heard her laugh, but it was the menacing laugh of the Evil Queen he had heard. This was different. It was ringing through the park with such joy it made him smile.

The broken shell of a woman that she used to be had been replaced by a remarkably strong woman. Her laugh ringing through the air soothed his tired soul. It danced like a song through the trees. After a lifetime of playing heroes and villains, she had finally found the side she was always meant to be on. Again this revelation brought a smile to his face. He himself had added to her heartache and pain throughout the years and he was truly begininng to see the error of his ways where Regina was concerned. He had only been interested in power and in dong whatever suited him or even just what humored him at times. Now he found himself wishing he could find a way out of what he had to do next.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice brought him from his reverie.

"Well I was." He responded dryly.

"You have something I want. Are you going to give me what I came for or are we going to have a problem?" The woman asked with a voice like silk.

"I don't know what you're referring to." He lied.

"We'll see about that. If you don't give me what I want this will be the last time you hear laughter from her."

"I have bigger problems than you right now Maleficent." He stated flatly never bothering to turn and look at her.

"I highly doubt that." She laughed and disappeared.

He sat a few minutes longer watching Regina with her new family before heading back to his shop. He had things he had to take care of. There was a storm brewing in Storybrooke...again.

 ** _Please review. Let me know what you think. This story will have a lot going on at once!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Regina and Robin had taken their kids to the park for the afternoon. It was such a beautiful day. Robin watched Regina as she laughed at their boys. He often times found himself just staring at her, he was completely captivated by her. He watched her as she bent and talked to each baby tickling their tummies. The girls smiled and squirmed with delight at their mother. Regina spoke to each of them in a sweet voice she saved only for their children. The girls loved it when their mother spoke to them. They too were captivated by this amazing creature.

"What is it?" She asked when she finally noticed him staring at her.

"You are gorgeous." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." She whispered placing a hand on his cheek.

They all sat and had lunch in the park and then it was time to drop Henry off with Emma. Robin drove to Emma's apartment while Regina sat in the back with the babies. She was singing to them softly and when he looked in the mirror he could see that two of the three babies had drifted off to sleep. Sophia always fought her sleep. He often wondered if it was because of the sleeping spell Rumplestiltskin had placed on her when she was born. Sophia was only able to fall asleep in her mother's arms. Roland just sat and listened to his mother sing with a content, relaxed smile on his face. Robin watched as Regina leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Roland's forehead. Roland's eyes drifted shut as his mother smoothed his wild curls out of his face.

"Mom." Henry whispered to his mom.

"Yes." She whispered back smiling.

"Can you walk up with me when we get there? My mom needed to talk to you about something." Henry smiled at his mom.

"Of course my prince." She patted his shoulder.

Henry was still adjusting to this new Regina. She was a lot different than the mom he remembered for the last few years, but she was very similar to the mom he had as a small child. He loved his mom so much and always knew she was capable of this life. He was so proud of her.

He loved his family, but his favorite moments were when it was just he and his mom perfecting his magic. He had come a long way with her help and she was always eager to teach him more. He knew she still snuck in his room at night when she thought he was sleeping and would rub his forehead and hum to him softly. He didn't mind, in fact he found it very comforting that she still saw him as her little prince. She would always be his security. He always knew he was safe when he was with her. And as he's gotten older they have their own secret language that consisted of them just being able share a look and they knew what the other was thinking. Their connection had only become stronger. He had been worried that with the babies and Roland he would get lost in the chaos. When actually the opposite had happened. They had become each others anchor when things got hectic. He turned back to look at his mom again and without her even looking up she whispered, "I love you little prince". Again, their connection was so strong. "I love you too mom." He smiled turning back around.

When they pulled up in front of Emma's, Regina got out of the car with Henry. "I'll be right back" she smiled at Robin.

"I'll be here my love." God he loved her so much.

"So what does Emma need to talk to me about?" Regina asked her son as she hooked her arm through his as they walked up the stairs to her apartment.

"I have no clue." He smiled at her.

Henry opened the door and led them in.

"Hey kid." Emma smiled and hugged her son. "Hey Regina." Emma went to hug her new friend.

"Henry said you needed to talk to me." Regina hugged her back still feeling a little awkward.

"Yes I was wondering if I could keep the girls and Roland for a couple of hours today?" Emma's eyes were pleading.

"What? Why?" Regina was suddenly very nervous. She crossed her arms defensively in front of her.

"Because I thought you and Robin could use a little alone time." Emma said with a wink.

"Emma, I've never left them anywhere. And they are only three months old. I'm still nursing them. Anything could happen. They could all start crying at the same time. There could be a fire. There could be a storm. There could be some sort of accident. Sophia can't sleep unless she's in my arms." Regina was working herself in to a complete panic listing all the reasons she couldn't leave her babies.

"Regina calm down. Everything will be fine. It's just a couple of hours and I missed all of this stuff with Henry. Please. I just want to spend some time with them."

Henry came back in the living room because he could sense his mom's panic now that he himself had magic. "What's going on? What's wrong mom?" He asked giving Emma his signature "what have you done" look.

"I just asked if we could keep the babies and Roland for a few hours so she and Robin could have some grown-up time. She panicked." Emma smiled.

"That's a great idea. Mom, I'll be right here. We can keep them for just a few hours. You two need some down time." Henry agreed with his other mom.

"See Regina, how can you refuse that?" Emma nudged her.

"I'll have to ask Robin." Regina sighed still trying to calm the fear she was feeling.

"We will all go ask." Emma smiled scooting them all out the door.

To Regina's surprise Robin agreed to letting the kids stay for a few hours. He wanted some alone time with his queen. They stay so busy caring for their five children that they have so little time for each other and when they are alone they are too exhausted to barely even kiss goodnight.

"It's 1:30 now, we will meet at Granny's for dinner at 6:00. How does that sound?" Emma asked.

"Sounds good. Let's get them upstairs so you can feed them before we leave." Robin smiled at his wife.

"I can't believe we have agreed to this." Regina said lifting the diaper bag and one of her daughters from the car.

"It will be fine. I promise." Emma smiled at her carrying Sophie.

Once Regina had all of the babies fed, the twins Ceci and Sky fell right to sleep. Sophia just wanted to be held. So Emma lifted her gently from her mother's arms and promised again that everything would be fine they would see her in a few hours.

When Regina walked through the front door she was greeted by silence. This was not something she was used to as of late and it brought back feelings of loneliness. Tears began to form in her eyes as visions of her past came back to her.

"M'lady, are you ok?" Robin asked walking up behind her.

"It's just so quiet." She whispered.

"In a few hours it won't be quiet anymore so I think we should take advantage of it." He slipped his arms around her and gently kissed her neck.

"It is unnerving. I feel so uncomfortable." She whispered as she walked in to look at her empty living room. "This scares me." She ran her hand along the back of the couch.

"Regina, it's ok. We still have five children. They will be back in a few hours." Robin took her in his arms.

She tried to move away because the emotions she was feeling were not subsiding. He held her firmly. "I can see I obviously need to do something to distract your racing mind."

With swift movements he lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs. He lay her gently on the bed and took his place beside her. He smoothed her hair out of her face and softly kissed her lips. "It's okay my love. We will pick up our children in a few hours."

"Ok." She sighed trying to focus on the soft kisses he was placing on her neck.

"Let me see if I can help you relax." He whispered in her ear.

Robin knew he better do some of his best work to distract his beautiful queen from her worries. He placed soft kisses on her face and neck.

Regina gave in to her husband's sweet kisses, but in her very soul she could feel that something was off. She decided to let it go for now, but as soon as she had her babies back she would get to the bottom of it.

Robin helped her out of her shirt placing kisses on every inch of exposed skin. She felt the tension leaving her body with each soft kiss. When he reached behind her and unfastened her bra, her breath hitched. It had been quite some time since they had made love without the worry of someone crying or needing to be changed. It was just the two of them, no interruptions and no distractions.

What had started out as sweet, slow lovemaking quickly turned into heated, unbridled passion. Remaining clothing was ripped and torn away instead of slowly removed. When Robin moved above her and was pressed against her entrance. Suddenly she turned her head away from him and he stopped.

"Regina? Are you okay?" He asked as he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine." She smiled at him.

"You're thinking. Right now you were with me and then all of a sudden you were somewhere else. What is it?" He asked moving to lay beside her.

She couldn't even look at him because she was afraid. She turned away from him again.

"No no no. Look at me. What's wrong?" He gently turned her face toward him.

"It's just that... this is only our second time since the babies were born." She started.

"And?" He knew there was more.

"The first time, it hurt. Bad. I was just bracing myself I guess." She grimaced.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He couldn't believe she kept that from him.

"I don't know. I was afraid." Her brown eyes finally meeting blue.

He stood up from the bed. He was angry. He was angry at her for not saying anything. He was angry at himself for not noticing. He was just angry, but then he looked at her. She looked afraid. Afraid of what he was feeling or afraid of what he was going to say. He quickly took his place next to her again. "I'm sorry." He whisered wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you." She buried her face in his chest.

"I hurt you. I can't apologize enough for that." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok."

"It must have made you think of your past and the things that monster did to you." He put words to the fears he was feeling.

"No Robin. Never. I would never think of those days when I am with you. Never!" She looked into his eyes. It was a look that reached his soul.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Robin. You are my soulmate. I never even thought that for a moment. I was really just bracing myself." She moved up and kissed him with all of the love she felt for this wonderful man in her arms. "Now where were we?" She gave him a mischevious smile.

"We will take it very slow. If at any time you are uncomfortable we will stop." He kissed her back.

They made love the entire afternoon. Just loving and savoring each other. Giving to one another the only way soulmates can, with complete surrender.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, she and Robin had taken a nap and a shower, they dressed and headed to Granny's. Emma, Henry, Roland, the babies, Snow, Charming, Neal and Hook were all present. Rumple and Belle were also there but seemed to be having a somewhat heated conversation.

Robin and Regina took their seats across from Emma and Henry with Roland between them. Regina lifted each baby into her arms and kissed her before handing them to their daddy for hugs and kisses. Henry held Sophia, Robin held Ceci and Regina was currently nursing a very fussy Sky with a blanket covering them.

"How was it?" Regina asked Emma.

"Amazing. They are so much fun!" Emma smiled taking Sophia back from Henry.

"Not so much fun at 2AM." Robin let out a yawn.

"Stop complaining. I do all the work." Regina huffed.

"How did you do without them for those few hours?" Emma asked winking.

"Ok." She looked down at her plate and moved food around with her fork.

"What?" Emma was concerned for her friend.

"She didn't do so well." Robin began rubbing Regina's back.

"It's just that..." She paused trying to decide what she wanted to say.

"What Regina? Talk to me." Emma covered her friend's hand with her own.

"I think the quiet house brought back some painful memories." Robin said softly.

"It's not that!" She shot him a look. "I just feel like something is off."

"Like what?" Henry asked knowing it was best to listen when his mom had one of her "feelings".

"I have been training myself to be...good. I stay focused on the kids all the time. Today when I walked through that front door to silence something came over me. With all the distractions removed I could sense something wasn't right. I know I sound crazy." Regina was shaking her head as if it would clear the feeling she had.

"I don't think that's crazy at all. Things have been a little too peaceful lately." Emma agreed. "It's not something we're used to."

"But what if I am losing my... power, for lack of a better word." Regina questioned her friend.

"I think you are stronger than ever. I feel for anyone who crosses you. I should know, I've been on the bad side of angry Regina." Emma laughed.

The door to the diner flew open and Regina's heart dropped when she turned to see who it was.

"Maleficent." She whispered.

"Oh God. Henry take your sister." Emma handed Sophia back to her brother.

Regina handed Sky to her father and fixed her shirt knowing this could possibly lead to a battle.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rumple stood facing Maleficent.

"I told you if you don't give me what I came for, you're precious daughter will pay the price." While menacing her voice was also like honey.

"Your daughter?" Belle asked standing. "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing." Rumple put his hand up to silence his wife.

"Rumple, I want to know now!" Belle demanded.

"Now is not the time!" He yelled back at her.

Emma moved past Henry and Sophia to try to calm the situation. "What is it you are looking for?"

"That is none of your business." Maleficent spat without looking at Emma. "Dark One, you have until tomorrow at midnight to give me what I came for or she'll pay." And with that she was gone.

"Rumple, what is going on?" Belle placed her hand gently on his arm.

"We will talk about this later. Please?" His voice was soft as he spoke to her.

"Ok." She nodded in understanding.

"Gold, what is she after? We now have two threats roaming around Storybrooke. We need to get this under control." Emma said looking back at Regina who was moving to stand next to her.

"Meet me in an hour Ms. Swan and we can discuss the situation." He looked at Regina briefly and then back to Emma. "Make sure you come alone."

"Wait, we need to know who your daughter is. Whoever she is, she is in danger." Snow added.

"That's not important right now." Emma interjected.

"At least one of the Charmings appears to have some sense." Gold smirked.

"One hour Gold." Emma stated turning back to the table.

Belle and Gold left Granny's Diner heading back to his shop. There was tension between them already due to his actions while Regina was pregnant. He needed to tell his wife about Zelena having his dagger again. With great dread of what was going to happen once they were inside, he held the door open for his wife.

"What is going on Rumple? You have been acting so strange lately." Belle was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Belle, there is a lot going on in this town right now. I am carrying the weight of the world right now. Being faced with some of the hardest choices of my life is taking and it's toll on me." Rubbing his hands over his face he didn't see her approach and was startled when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Talk to me." She whispered.

"Zelena is here in town and she has my dagger. She has control over me. The one thing she wanted I refused to take to her. I fear you may pay the price for that. You need to go somewhere safe. The problem is that I don't know where that would be." Cupping her face, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"What does she want?"

"She wanted me to take Henry to her. I couldn't do that. Not after she killed my son. I will not hurt my grandson." He was holding both of her arms.

"I don't blame you Rumple." She placed her hands on his arms.

"Zelena wants to hurt Regina. I can't let that happen." He turned away from his wife.

"Rumple, who is your daughter?" Belle placed a gentle hand on his back.

"Belle." He whispered. "You don't want the answer to that question."

"I have my suspicion." A nervous laugh left her lips before she could stop it.

"Leave it at that. Please." He turned hugging his wife.

Before the conversation could continue, the bell on the shop door rang as Emma came in. "Ok Gold, what does she want?"

"Belle, please excuse us." He asked kissing his wife on the cheek as she left.

Emma walked toward him and as he whispered "I'm sorry" as he thrust his hand into her chest and ripped her heart out. A gasp leaving her as she clutched her chest.

"We have somewhere to be Ms. Swan. Follow me." The bell on the door rang again as they left the shop. He needed to get one witch off his back so he could find a solution to the problems of Storybrooke.

 ** _Let me know your thoughts! Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

So here is Chapter 4! Its a bit suspensful!

Home.

A place of peace and solitude. Often having always thought of this house as a prison, when she walked in the door with her family, it was her fortress. Regina and Robin had worked hard to bring peace to their home. She had never been able to find that sense of security anywhere, however now, she knew why so many used the phrase home sweet home.

She walked in behind Robin who was carrying Sophia and Sky. Roland was right by her side as she put Ceci's carrier down. With a wave of her hand the front shut and locked.

"That is so cool." Roland smiled up at her.

She gave him a soft smile and kissed his forehead. "As soon as I get the girls into bed. I have something very special just for you."

"You do?" The surprise in his voice made her heart swell.

"Yes. Go change and put your pajamas on."

He hurried off upstairs to change as Regina lifted Ceci out of her carrier. She looked up to see Robin watching her with a smile on his face. He turned with their other two daughters and headed upstairs. Robin worked on changing diapers and clothes while Regina nursed each baby. They had worked out a system and routine that kept things going smoothly...most of the time. Once all of the babies were asleep the couple headed back to their bedroom and changed into their pajamas.

Regina turned to leave the bedroom. "Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"I have a date tonight Thief." She smile over her shoulder as she left the room. "Sorry I took so long." She smiled at Roland who had been patiently waiting for her.

"You didn't take too long. I know the babies need you." He shrugged.

"But you need me too, don't you?" She asked sitting next to him.

He looked up at her with those big brown eyes and smiled shyly. "Can we get a snack?"

He was avoiding the question and his response to the question made her heart break just a little. She couldn't find her voice to answer him so she just held her hand out to him and he took it.

She had made apple pie earlier in the day and hadn't let anyone cut it. Apple pie was Roland's favorite. When she took it out his eyes lit up and she smiled softly. She cut his piece and warmed it scooping vanilla ice cream on top.

"Thank you so much Regina." He took his first bite.

There it was again, he had called Regina and not mama. She eyed him while he ate his pie wondering what was going on in his little mind. She had picked up something special for him while they had been out today and had been waiting for the right moment to give it to him.

He ate his pie in silence, enjoying every bite. Once he was done she put his dish in the sink and again held her hand out to him take. He hesitated this time before taking it. She could sense his hestitation and had to get to the bottom of it. They went into the living room where she pulled out a wrapped box.

"What is this?" He asked taking the box.

"Just something I picked up for you today." She smiled at the boy.

He opened the present and it was his very own camera. Roland had been so interested in Henry's camera and wouldn't leave it alone. Even though he wasn't quite six years old yet, she felt he was ready for his own camera.

"Oh wow. My own camera! Thank you so much!" He threw his arms around her.

"You are very welcome. Roland I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok."

"Are you angry with me?" She was terrified of his answer.

He looked down at his camera that now sat in his lap. He began to wring his hands still not looking up. She placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face so she could see his eyes. Her heart clinched at the unshed tears in his eyes. "What is it Roland? You can tell me anything." She rubbed her thumb over his round cheek.

"No I can't." He whispered.

"Yes you can Roland. If something is bothering you then I need to know about it. You called me Regina today and that isn't like you. You have called me mama for almost a year. So I really need you to tell me what's wrong."

"You aren't the same."

"What do you mean?"

"You stopped calling me your little knight."

"What?"

"You only call me Roland now so I thought since you have your own babies you didn't want to be my mom anymore." The first tear found it's way down his cheek.

This was her worst nightmare come true. She was failing as a mother. Worse than that she had failed him when he had already lost his real mother twice. A sob escaped her lips as she looked at his tear streaked face. She needed to pull it together, she had to comfort him and tell him that was the furthest thing from the truth. Words were again not coming to her. Doing the only thing she could think of, she pulled him in to her arms and held him as tightly as she could. They both wept until they could shed no more tears.

She gently moved him to look in his eyes. "I love you. I have failed you and I am so sorry. There is nothing I want more than to be your mama. Being mama to five kids is tough, but I love you all very much. You will always be my little knight. I'm sorry I have hurt you."

"You would never hurt me." He touched her face.

"I meant that I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I never want you to feel like I don't want you because I want you more than anything in this world. You, Henry and your sisters are everything to me. Do you feel that way about your papa too?"

"No. It's different with him. He's busy with the babies too, but most of my cuddles came from you until they were born. I had a bad dream last night and I didn't wake you up because I knew you were tired from taking care of the babies. I just stayed in my bed until the sun came up." He was looking down again.

"Roland Hood, you are to never do that again. I am your mama and I want to be there to kiss away all of your boo boos and chase away all of your bad dreams. Whether I am tired or not, I am never too tired to be your mama. I want to hold you when you are scared or sad, even when you think you're too old."

"Like Henry?"

"Yes like Henry." She was rubbing his face again.

"I love you mama." He threw himself into her arms again.

"I love you too my little knight."

Robin had been silently been watching the exchange. This was going to have an enormous effect on Regina and he would be dealing with it for weeks to come. He turned and went back to bed before he got caught.

"Why don't you come sleep with your papa and me tonight?"

"Really?" He asked with his eyes lighting up.

"Yes. Let's go to bed." She stood with him in her arms and headed up the stairs. He lifted his camera and turned it toward them and took his first selfie of he and his mama headed to bed.

Laying down with Roland between she and Robin, she pulled the covers over them. He got as close to her as he possibly could burying his face in her neck. His right hand came up across her body and began to play with her hair, his father's son, she thought. He lie there silently just breathing in the scent of his mama trying to memorize it. He let out a sigh of relief and contentment. "I love you mama."

"I love you too. Goodnight baby." She kissed the top of his head. She fell asleep with him still playing with her hair.

The babies woke up an hour later and Robin told her he would take care of it. They had bottles downstairs in the refrigerator. She pulled Roland closer to her and decided she would have a talk with Henry today to make sure he wasn't feeling the same way.

While everyone else in town slept, Rumple was delivering the Savior to Zelena per her request.

"Very good Dark One, I almost thought you had forgotten." She was twisting his dagger in her hand watching the light glinting on it.

"I'm sure you wouldn't let me forget dearie. I have other places to be. Goodbye." With a flick of his wrist he was gone.

"Now, now Savior it's time for your work to begin." She studied Emma for a moment, "Bring me Henry."

Emma had no choice but to follow her command since the witch was holding her heart. She walked back to the apartment and woke her sleeping son.

"Henry, we need to go. Your mom is in trouble." Zelena spoke through Emma's heart.

Henry jumped out of bed throwing his clothes on. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Let's go." Emma turned with Henry following her out the door.

Emma led Henry down to the beach and right into Zelena's lair. She was trying to fight against Zelena but she was literally powerless. She knew Henry would never forgive her for this, neither would Regina and frankly she was beyond terrified. The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach confirmed the suspicions in her mind.

"What are we doing here? Where is my mom?" Henry was turning in circles frantically looking for Regina.

Emma was able to force out four words before Zelena appeared, "I'm so sorry Henry." After those words were spoken his world went black.

 ** _Please, please, please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_This fic is a labor of love and I am going to slaave til the end. I hope you are all loving it. Let me know._**

 ** _Thank you for the reviews everyone. They are truly inspiring! Mwah!_**

Henry awoke shackled to a inside the cave, the only light was a flickering candle across an empty makeshift room. He was trying to remember how he got here. As his memories of the night before came back to him, he remembered he and his mom looking for his mom. She had apologized and then everything was a blank from there. He saw no sign of his mother or anyone else in the room. He leaned his head back on the cave wall and tried to summon his magic to free himself, but it was no use. He didn't even know how to do that.

Henry closed his eyes and focused all his magic inward and searched for Regina's magic. He was trying to let her know he was in trouble. She would no what to do he was trying to reassure himself. She will find me he thought as continued to focus on his mom. When nothing happened he let out a long sigh and let sleep take him over once again.

Across town, Regina woke with a start jolting up in bed. Breathing heavily she was clutching at her heart looking frantically around the room. Something was wrong.

"Regina, what is it?" Robin had been awakened by her sudden movements.

"I don't know. I feel like I can't breathe." Standing she went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. " _mom!"_ She heard Henry's voice. "Henry." She turned heading for the bedroom door.

Robin stopped her, "He's at Emma's."

"Something is wrong. We have to go. I'm going to call Belle to keep the kids." She reached for phone.

"Regina is only seven in the morning." Robin pulled his pants on.

"I don't care." She held the phone to her ear. "Belle, I need you to come over and watch the kids. Its urgent. I need you right now." Her voice frantic.

She hung up the phone and waved her hand to change her clothes, she turned to Robin, "We are going to go to Granny's and check on Henry. Whatever we encounter, I just need you to follow my lead. There's magic at work here. I can feel it." she held his hands in hers, her eyes were wild with fear and anger.

"Ok Milday. I will do as you ask." He kissed her softly. "I'm sure Henry is fine."

Belle was there in fifteen minutes, Regina and Robin left with only a Thank You. A swirl of purple smoke landed them at Granny's instantly. Regina saw Emma sitting casually in a booth sipping her coffee.

Regina didn't want to alarm her, so she took a calming breath, "Emma, it's awfully early for you to be here." She sat in the booth across from the blonde.

"You know how I enjoy my morning coffee." Emma looked at Regina in a way that made Regina shift in her seat.

"How's Henry, did you enjoy your evening?"

"Yes. He's fine."

Regina noticed Emma's eyes were expressing a different story than her mouth. Her eyes were almost pleading with Regina's.

"Did he eat all his veggies? You know I'm a stickler about his eating habits."

"Of course." Again her eyes were pleading, staring, unblinking.

She was lying. Henry wouldn't eat a vegetable if his life depended on it. Robin who had been sitting silently now eyed the blonde suspiciously because even he knew Henry wouldn't touch a vegetable even on a dare.

One more test Regina thought, "Did he work on his book report?"

"Better than that we finished it." Emma's lips curved into a smile that never met her eyes.

Regina stood with Robin to leave. "Thank you Ms. Swan." Emma stood getting ready to leave herself. "You will be there tonight for our regular Thursday night dinner right?"

"Of course, doll." Emma was replied now looking bored.

Regina's steely gaze now hard on Emma. She knew exactly who was behind this by one simple word used, probably by mistake. _Doll._ She thought, I've got something for you doll. But she had to be sure so she embraced Emma laying her hands flat on her back feeling for the beating of her heart. There was none. "See you soon." She turned and left with Robin.

Once outside Granny's Regina grabbed Robin's hand. "Go home. Protect our children. I need to get to my vault." She kissed him.

"What is going on? What was wrong with Emma?" He asked.

"I have to go. I'll explain it to you tonight, but right now I have to find my son." Her eyes had that reckless look in them again.

"Let me help you."

"I need to know our other children are safe. Please." She took his hand and waved hers over his. A small bottle appeared in his hand. "As soon as you are in the house and Belle is gone, just open this bottle and the magic will protect the house. Leave the top off the bottle and sit the bottle on the top shelf by the front door. I love you."

"I love you."

Regina was in her vault seconds later. She summoned a bird and sent a note to the Charmings. She had to take every precaution because she knew she was being watched. She needed help to save her son and her friend.

There was a bird tapping nonstop on thier bedroom window. "What is that?" Charming grumbled.

"A bird. Go shoo it away." Snow rolled back over.

Charming got out of bed and went to the window. He peered out at the black bird and saw something by it's foot. He lifted the window and read the note. "Snow! Get up! Get the baby, we have to go." He was looking for his clothes and yelling.

"What's going on?" She was annoyed that he had woken Neal.

"Regina needs us in her vault." He said just as purple smoke engulfed them without warning and they disappeared.

PLEASE REVIEW! XOXO JD


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize that this Chapter is short. Next one will be longer and we will get back to Rumple!

"You couldn't give us five minutes to get dressed?" Snow asked flustered.

"Shh." Regina didn't look up but flicked her wrist and Snow was dressed in her Enchanted Forest bandit garb.

"Very funny Regina." Snow was holding her arms out at her sides shaking her head.

Regina looked up and laughed. "Sorry." And with another flick of the wrist she was dressed in an outfit that was a little more Regina than herself, but would work.

"You're distracted." Snow said looking at her outfit.

"Looks good." Charming winked.

"We may have to examine that comment later, SINCE I'M DRESSED LIKE REGINA!" Snow yelled.

"Don't wake up the baby." Charming reminded with a finger to his lips. "Why are we here Regina?"

Snow watched as Regina flipped through book after book tossing them to the ground when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Yes. Why are we here? And Charming, don't you ever dismiss me like that again." Snow hadn't had her morning coffee and it was showing.

"What was with that bird? Couldn't you have just called?" Charming asked looking arond the vault. "Snow, it's a nice outfit. It has nothing to do with my mother-in-law. That's just weird." He shuttered.

"Would you two stop please." Regina was becoming annoyed, but the worried etched on her face caught both of their attention.

"Regina, what is it?" Snow placed her hand on Regina's arm.

"It's Henry, he's in trouble." She rubbed her hands over her face.

"I'll call Emma." Charming reached for his phone.

"No!" Regina grabbed his phone from his hand. "She's in trouble too."

"We're listening." Snow took Regina's hand and they sat on the couch.

Regina told them about the day's events, every second replaying in her mind. They listened quietly. Once she was done she hung her head and stared at her hands waiting for them to place blame.

"So what do we do?" Charming asked kneeling in front of them.

"Aren't you going to yell at me about how this is all my fault?" Regina sighed.

"We're beyond that. This is not you fault." Snow squeezed her hand.

"I need to try to reach Henry."

"How?" Charming placed his hand on her knee.

"I need to focus on him. I need to focus all of my magic on him. It's hard to do and can be very draining. If I lose consciousness don't panic and do not under any circumstances leave this room. We are safe in here."

"Ok. We will be right here." Snow smiled.

Regina closed her eyes and thought of Henry. Memories were playing through her mind like she was watching an old movie. She focused her magic next. Magical feelers sent out looking for her son. It was a form of telepathy that she was not very experienced at, but was learning as she sensed him. And then she found him.

 _"Henry!"_

"Mom!" He woke with a start.

 _"Don't use words. Just close your eyes and use your magic and your mind."_

 _"I'm scared."_

 _"I know. I can feel it my little prince. I'm going to come for you. Where are you?"_

 _"In a cave by the beach."_

 _"Where is Emma?"_

 _"I haven't seen her since last night. She did this."_

 _"No Zelena did it. She has her heart."_

 _"How do we get out of this?"_

 _"I'm with your grandparents. We are going to come for you. But before I can I have to get Emma's heart back. If I don't Zelena will kill her. I need you to trust me Henry."_

 _"I do mom."_

 _"I've worked a spell in to this. It's going to keep you asleep until I get to you ok? You'll be safer if you can't talk to my sister. She'll be distracted trying to figure out what's going on and I get the element of surprise."_

 _"Ok mom."_

 _"Henry, my little prince, I love you so much."_

 _"I love you too mom. Wake me up when you get here."_

 _"I promise."_

Regina slumped over on the couch. Snow moved and Charming lifted her in to a more comfortable position.

"Now what?" He asked.

"We wait." Snow answered rocking Neal.


	7. Chapter 7

Rumplestiltskin paced his shop, nervousness was not something he was used to feeling. Madness was inching it's way back into his mind. Zelena had gotten the best of him twice now and that was not something he took kindly to. Not to mention the fact that Maleficent was now added into the mix with her threats. Belle wanted him to be good, be a hero, where was he supposed to start considering the mess he was currently in.

Then the answer came to him. It was like waking up from a nightmare and the solution seemed so simple. Maleficent. He reached for his phone and dialed the number to Granny's where she was staying. Granny answered on the second ring, "Granny's."

"I need you to give Maleficent a message." Rumple quietly yet firmly demanded.

"Isn't it enough that I had to give her room?" Granny responded dryly.

"No. I need you to go to her now and tell her to get to my shop. I have what she's looking for."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Fine Gold, I'll deliver your message, but this time, you owe me a favor." The wolf growled.

"Fine. What do you need?"

"Nothing right now, but someday I may need something."

"Just deliver the damn message." He hung up.

Belle walked in as he hung up the phone, "Who was that?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"The old wolf. I needed her to have Maleficent come to the shop. Belle, I'm going to try to be the hero you want me to be. The hero that maybe I want to be, but this fight I have to deal with isn't going to be easy or without bloodshed. Please be patient with me and know that I am doing my best to be a better man."

"I do know Rumple. That's why I love you so much." She placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you too."

"I am heading to the library now. I'll leave you alone to deal with Maleficent. It's probably best if I'm not here when she gets here."

"I'll see you in a few hours." Rumple kissed her goodbye.

Maleficent walked through the door twenty minutes later. "Why would you wake me up this early? I hope you do have what I'm looking for."

"Yes Mal, better than just knowledge of the fate of your child, I know how to find your child." He absently looked down at all the items in the glass case in front of him.

"What where? Is it a boy or a girl." Her mind was racing.

He held up a small looking glass and waved his over it. It showed a man holding a baby girl and he had named her Lily. Tears streaked Maleficent's face as she watched.

"She's so beautiful." She cried.

"I need something from you Mal."

"What?" She stared at the now blank mirror.

"There is a Wicked Witch in town named Zelena. She is Regina's half-sister, Cora's other daughter. Zelena has my dagger. I can't help you get to Lily without it. Zelena also has control of Emma Swan's heart. I know this because I ripped it out and gave to her as she commanded me to with the dagger. Emma Swan knows your Lily. We need the dagger to get Emma's heart back in order to find your daughter."

"So you want me to battle the witch and get your dagger back?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, just put her under a sleeping a curse and steal the dagger. No battle needed."

"What about Emma's heart?"

"I'll get that back myself and with pleasure. I just need you to get the dagger. But Mal, do not underestimate Zelena. She is a very powerful witch."

"I'll see you in an hour." She left after Rumple telling her where the witch was hiding.

Back in the vault Charming was growing restless waiting for Regina to wake up. "How much longer do you think she'll be out? It's been over an hour."

"I don't know, go read one of her books." Snow was sitting next to Regina watching for any signs of distress.

"I tried, none of them are in English. They are all written in shapes and symbols and some weird language."

"Well then go pick up all the ones she threw on the floor and stack them nicely for her." Snow's eyes never left Regina's face.

Snow had been studying Regina's face for an hour straight. She could feel magic radiating off of her which made the hair on Snow's arms stand up. She had made sure not to touch her because she didn't want to wake her, but she finally couldn't fight the urge to trace the scar she had never seen before in Regina's hairline. She slowly lifted her finger and touched the old wound.

Snow's eyes immediately snapped shut as she was taken back to a time long ago. Regina was maybe five or six years old, long hair flowing as she ran down a hill toward a beautiful dark brown mare. The long grass was brushing against her legs as she ran. The sun shining on her face, she seemed angelic, carefree. She was going faster than her legs could carry her and she tripped, falling hard and her head struck a branch. Little Regina was crying, she was all alone. The mare looked up and saw the girl and came running toward her. The horse sniffed her hair and rubbed its nose on her forehead. "I'm ok Rocinante." She sniffed. The horse huffed out blowing Regina's hair out of her face. "You always take care of me." The little girl laughed. And then Cora appeared, "Regina, look at you, you are a mess. This is no way to behave young lady. There is blood in your hair and on your dress. I will not have you showing up to tea like this. Go get yourself cleaned up. Now!" Cora yelled. "Yes mother." Regina hung her head and made her way back to the house.

Snow couldn't be sure, but there was something in that mare's eyes that looked like she wanted to trample Cora on the spot. Snow was smiling as she lifted her hand off Regina's head. It wasn't the most pleasant memory, but the moments Regina shared with the horse must have been most precious to her.

"Stay out of my head Snow." Regina shifted on the couch.

"Sorry." Snow smiled helping her sit up. "Were you able to reach him?"

"Yes. I know where he is, but I don't know where Zelena or Emma are. I put Henry under a sleeping curse so Zelena will be distracted trying to figure out how to undo that while we get to focus totally on her." Regina was pleased with her plan.

"Well then what do we do now?" Charming asked putting the last of the books back on the shelf.

"We take Neal to Ruby and go get our kids." Regina smiled as once again they all disappeared in purple smoke.

Ruby was always happy to help when she could. She took Neal and placed him in a high chair with some snacks. She turned to the Charmings and Regina, "Be careful."

"We will be." Snow hugged and thanked her and they were out the door.

Maleficent made it to the cave undetected. She had decided it best to just call the witch out pretending to be lost. She called into the dark cave with an innocent, "Hello. Is anyone there?"

The witch appeared in front of her in a cloud of green smoke with the dagger in her hand. "Who the hell are you?" Zelena demanded.

"I'm lost." Mal said softly and with a wave of her hand, Zelena was crumpled to the ground. The dagger fell from her hand. Maleficent picked up the dagger and disappeared never entering the cave.

Maleficent appeared back in Rumple's shop with the dagger. "Dark One, I summon thee." She laughed.

He appeared instantly. "Thank you." He smiled reaching for the dagger.

She drew her hand back, "First, get this Emma woman and find my daughter. Then I will give you the dagger."

"I need the dagger to defeat Zelena once and for all."

"I suggest you figure out another way. See me when you have." And she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I just have to say that EvilCharming is one of my favorite BroTP!**_

As Regina and the Charmings left the diner Hook ran up to them, "Have you seen Emma?"

"Yes. Come on, we'll explain on the way." Regina motioned and began to explain.

"Why didn't you call me? Any of you?" Hook demanded.

"Look Killian, I was only focused on a plan to get Henry and Emma back. I'm sorry if I upset you or made you angry, but at this particular moment, your feelings are not my priority. You know what's going on now, either get over it and come along or stay here." Regina had spun on his so fast he thought she was going to hit him.

"You're right Regina. Let's just go get our family." Killian wasn't happy they had kept this from him, but it was obvious that poking a stick at a mama bear searching for cub was an incredibly stupid idea. He had seen her eyes like that before, wild and angry, that usually ended with someones head on a pike, he didn't want it to be his, so he chose to get over it. He knew she didn't intentionally leave him out.

Reaching the cave brought a sense of relief and then a sense of dread as they saw a body lying in front of it. They all ran to find Zelena fast asleep in front of the cave. "Oh God, Mal's been here. Zelena's going to be pissed when she wakes up." Regina whispered.

"What should we do with her?" Hook asked.

"Leave her for now. We need to get to Emma and Henry, and pray Mal didn't beat us to them." Regina headed toward the mouth of the cave.

They ran into the cave searching for Henry and Emma. The cave divided and so they split up into two groups. Regina and Charming went left, Snow and Hook went right.

"Why would you decide to come with me instead of sending the handless wonder?" Regina asked as they carefully ventured into the cave.

"Because I know you and I can't trust you not to kill my daughter's boyfriend!" Charming shrugged.

"So you trust me not to harm you then?" She half laughed. The further into the cave they went the darker it got. Regina's hand suddenly held fireball to light their way.

"Of course I trust you not to hurt me, you like me."

"What would ever even give you that idea?" She stopped turning to face him.

"We've known each other a long time and while I know you have changed, I also know Hook likes to push your buttons. So here I am."

"You didn't answer the question. Why do you think I like you?" She asked again with her signature smirk.

"We both know why I think that."

"Enlighten me Charming."

She was enjoying this he thought, "We had a nice dinner together once. Now that you have officially stopped trying to kill me we seem to get along. You haven't called me an idiot in months." He laughed.

"Not calling you an idiot, that could be remedied very easily. As for the dinner I forgot about that. Did you ever tell Snow?" She turned and continued to walk.

"That would be a big fat NO!" He laughed.

"I'd prefer no one ever know about that. Especially Robin, he already doesn't like you."

He grabbed her arm spinning her around, "What do you mean he doesn't like me? I thought we were friends."

"You are. I was kidding. Idiot." She laughed and continued walking.

"You're evil. When you say Idiot like that it sounds like a term of endearment by the way."

"I know, I guess it kind of is." She shivered as they walked deeper in to the cave. "I do like you. Our banter is the only thing that has stayed the same in the midst of all this change. It feels...normal."

"I enjoy our banter too, mommy dearest." He laughed as she swatted at his arm.

"I haven't forgotten your "mother-in-law" comment earlier either. You will pay for that one too one day." She shivered again.

Charming noticed she was shivering. He wasn't sure if it was the chill in the cave or if it was some sort of magic affecting her. He took his jacket off and placed it over her shoulders, "Here, it's cold in here."

When she turned he saw the worried look on her face. "I hope Henry's not too cold. I hope he's ok." She whispered. She couldn't concentrate due to the worry gripping her heart like a vice. As she began to give in to the panic, the fire in her hand went out.

"I'm sure he's fine Regina. He's strong. He's a Mills. You guys get through everything. More than anything, Henry is a survivor like his mother, both of his mothers." He reached for her in the dark. His hand finally finding her.

"You just grabbed my incredibly sore boob Charming. I haven't nursed my babies all day and the need to do so is growing." She swatted his hand away. "But thank you for your kind words. Now I need you to be really still and quiet. I need to focus all my energy and magic on Henry. We need to get him and the others out of here."

"I'm so sorry. Ok. I'll be quiet, but don't go anywhere. I don't really care for the dark that much."

"Be...Quiet!" She breathed.

Once he was quiet, Regina closed her eyes and focused on Henry. She sent out her magical feelers once again searching for her prince. It took minutes, but she began to follow her magic pulling Charming along behind her. She reached Henry a minute later. There he was, her prince, sleeping peacefully. She ran to him in the room lit by a single candle. She magicked the shackles off his arms and leaned over him. She inspected him for any wounds, but didn't find any.

Charming watched Regina with a little bit of awe as she moved to her son. The way she brushed Henry's hair away from his face with such love. "Wake him up and let's get out of here."

Regina took Henry's face in her hands and kissed his forehead. The wind swept through the cave and his eyes fluttered open. "I told you I would wake you up when I got here." She smiled at him.

Henry sat up and wrapped his arms around his mother. "I knew you'd find me."

"Let's go get Emma and get out of here." Regina went to stand and was suddenly dizzy. The world began to tilt.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Henry was trying to hold her steady.

Charming was at her side in a second. "What happened?"

"I...I don't know. I just feel so..." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, she fainted.

"Mom!" Henry screamed as Charming scooped her up in his arms.

"We have to get her out of here. Grab that candle" Charming instructed his grandson.

"Got it."

They began to move back the way that had came when they met up with Snow, Hook and Emma. "What happened?" Snow ran up to them.

"We don't know, she just passed out." Henry had tears in his eyes.

"Did you get Emma's heart?" Charming asked.

"Right here, but we needed Regina to put it back." Hook held it up.

"Just keep it safe, once we get Regina out of here we can figure out the rest."

They made it back to the entrance of the cave and were running out. Not one of them noticed that Zelena was no longer there since they were worried about Regina.

 ** _Please review! I love to hear your thoughts on how things are going!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for the reviews! I'm revealing a big secret in this chapter. It's a suspicion I've always had... Enjoy!**_

Blinding light caused her to close her barely open eyes. She could feel she was moving, but that was about all she could feel. Her body felt light and her stomach felt queasy. She began to take long slow breaths trying to calm the nausea.

"Mom?" Henry and David both turned toward her as they noticed the change in her breathing.

"Is she awake?" Snow asked from the other side of Charming. They were all crammed in to Regina's Mercedes. Emma was driving very fast to the hospital. Killian was in the passenger seat and had called Robin who was now on his way to the hospital.

"I don't think so. Her breathing is wierd though." Henry placed his hand on his mother's forehead. "She feels really hot too."

"Hurry Emma!" David called as he too felt Regina's head. "She's too hot."

"Let me see." Snow moved across David to feel Regina's forehead. "Oh my. She is burning up. Henry, there is a bottle of water under your feet. Please hand it to me with your scarf please." Henry immediately doing what his grandmother asked.

"Do you think it's a spell?" Hook looked back at Snow.

"I'm not sure, but we have to cool her down right now. David get your jacket off of her, gently. Henry roll down your window please. Emma how long until we are at the hospital?" Snow was dumping the water on Henry's scarf and dabbing Regina's forehead.

"Ten minutes." Emma said speeding up. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were walking through the cave and she was fine. She started to shiver so I gave her my jacket. She had a fireball in her hand, but then it suddenly went out. She used magic to locate Henry. She kissed him, he woke up and then she passed out." David explained.

Regina could hear them talking, but she couldn't form any words. She felt the cool water on her face and it felt good. It lulled her back to the darkness that was enveloping her. She tried to fight it, but she was just too tired.

"How is she mom?" Emma asked looking in the rear view mirror.

"I don't know. She's not waking up even with the water on her face."

"Ok we're here." Emma said stopping the car.

They all filed out of the car with Charming lifting Regina's dead weight in his arms. Robin rushed up them as they got out of the car. Fear making his entire body turn cold as he saw a limp Regina in Charming's arms.

"What happened?" The look Robin gave Charming would have killed him if possible. "Regina, my love, can you hear me?" Robin turned his attention to his love.

"She hasn't woken since she passed out." Snow ushered them through the emergency room door.

"Dr. Whale!" A nurse called as she saw who was being carried through the door. "The Charmings just carried the Queen through the ER doors."

The nurse ran and got a gurney for them to place her on. Charming gently lay her on the rolling bed while Robin and Henry were holding her hands. "What happened?" Whale asked while feeling for her pulse.

Charming ran through the story again for Dr. Whale and Robin. Dr. Whale checked her temperature. "104.7." He looked at the nurse. "That is way too high. Get started on an IV and I want ice packs placed around her. We have to get this fever down. NOW!" He yelled making the nurse move. Soon she was surrounded by three nurses and being moved behind the double doors.

Gold and Belle came running through the emergency room door. "What's going on? Ruby called and said she had to keep the babies and Roland because Regina was being taken to the hospital." Gold asked rubbing a hand over his face.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked. "You ripped my heart out and turned on your own grandson. Regina would not want you here."

"Where is your heart now?" Gold suddenly looked worried.

"Here." Hook said holding it in his hand.

"Do you want me to put it back?" Gold looked apologetic.

"I don't trust you." Emma shot back.

"I'm truly sorry Ms. Swan. I will put it back if you like or you can wait for Regina."

"Put it back. In case Regina needs me." Emma handed him the bright red organ.

Mr. Gold placed Emma's heart back in her chest. "Now will you please tell me what happened with Regina?"

"Why do you care so much?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ms. Swan." He sighed.

Emma grabbed him by the arm dragging him away from everyone else. "Now cut the crap, what's with your new obsession with Regina?"

"I just want her to be ok." He rubbed his hands over his face again.

"Don't lie to me."

"I can't tell you. I'm not lying because I want to, I have to." He admitted.

"Why?"

"Leave it alone Emma."

"See I can't leave it alone. You have caused Regina so much misery and heartache in her life time that I need to be sure that you aren't planning something else to try to destroy her." Emma stepped closer to him.

"I'll never hurt her again. I will spend my life trying to make for my mistakes with her."

"Why? What is this about? I don't trust you at all. I just think you are looking for another way to use her." Emma inched even closer.

"I assure you that is not the case."

"Tell me why and maybe I'll trust your assurance."

He had held this secret so long. It was eating away at him. Maybe if he actually admitted it or said it out loud it would ease the suffering in his heart. He took a deep breath, "Because Ms. Swan, she is my daughter."

"What?" Emma's legs would no longer hold her up and she sank down in to the hospital chair. "How?"

"I was in love with Cora at one time, but she was to be married to Prince Henry. I didn't know Regina was mine until well after she was born. It's one of the reasons why I trained Regina. It was my way of keeping an eye on her and being involved with her. I used her and hurt her, just like I do everyone. Since I lost Bae, my need to be closer to her has been consuming me."

"Does she know?" Emma asked with tears in her eyes.

"No."

"You need to tell her."

"I can't. And neither can you Emma. It would only put her in more danger."

"You can't just keep this from her Gold. You have to tell her. She has a right to know." Emma's tears now freely falling. She cried for her friend that she knew was going to be devastated.

"How do purpose I do that? She hates me." The last part was a whisper as tears found their way down the Dark One's face.

"You've harbored this secret long enough. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I actually want to hug you right now." Emma stood wrapping her arms around the man she wanted to murder just moments before. "This must be torture. You have been alone a long time, watching your daughter's life from the sidelines."

"Ms. Swan, everyone is staring at with their mouths hanging open." Mr. Gold looked over at everyone else in the room.

Just as they joined the others, Dr. Whale emerged from the double doors. "Her temp is still very high. We are pumping her full of fluids. Her labs show that she is severely dehydrated. Has she been sick?"

"No." Robin shook his head.

"Can we see her?" Henry asked.

"Not yet Henry. We need to get her fever down first. She's still not waking up." Whale looked back at Robin, "Is she still nursing the babies?"

"Yes. She hasn't today because she's been away all day. We fed them formula."

"The nurse is expressing her milk right now and I'll have her bring it out to you to take to the babies. She is going to need a change of clothes and some pajamas. She's going to be here a few days and we all know her majesty will protest hospital gowns. I'll come back out as soon as I have the rest of the tests back."

"I will wait for the milk and then see if I can get someone to take it to Ruby." Robin sighed.

"Charming and I can take it since Ruby has Neal too. We will let her go home and we can stay with the kids tonight." Snow offered patting Robin's arm.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Snow went to sit by Emma and wait for the nurse to come out. "Everything ok?"

"Not really. I'm worried about Regina." Emma looked at her hands.

"What happened between you and Gold over there?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now ok?" Emma gave her mother a half-hearted smile.

"Ok, but if you need me, I will be at Regina's tonight with the kids." She kissed her daughter's head as the nurse came out with the milk. "Gotta go. I have babies to feed." Snow smiled.

"Have fun with them, they are a blast. Kiss them for me please." Emma hugged her mom.

"I will."

Snow and Emma tried to convince Henry to go home and rest, but he wouldn't even hear of it. "I will not leave my mom." He stood his ground.

Emma, Hook, Robin, Henry, Mr. Gold and Belle all sat and waited. The tension in the room could be cut with knife. Not one of them was please with the presence of Mr. Gold. Robin was angry that the Charmings had allowed Regina harm during their mission. Henry was upset that he was the reason his mother was here in the first place. Everyone sat in silence.

Back in the hospital room Regina finally began to stir. A small moan escaped her lips as she was coming to. Her head was pounding and her throat hurt.

"Regina, can you hear me?" Dr. Whale was at her side in an instant.

She could only nod and even that hurt her head.

"Can you open your eyes?" He watched as struggled to open her eyes, but she finally did. "How are you feeling?"

"Henry, where is Henry?" Her voice was hoarse.

"He's in the waiting room." Dr. Whale patted her hand. "Do you know what happened to you?"

"I...I...need to...see him." She was struggling to get the words out.

"You have a high fever. I'd like to get you stabilized first."

"You...won't touch me...until I know...my son is ok. I want to see Robin too. Now."

"You are the most stubborn woman I know. I'll bring he and Robin in, but you have two minutes and then they have to go so we can figure out what's wrong with you."

"Fine."

Dr. Whale came back through the double doors looking quite ticked off. Robin was on his feet knowing instantly that Regina was awake and demanding something.

"She just woke up. She will not even let me examine her until she sees Henry and knows he is ok. Robin, she wants to see both of you right now. I told her two minutes and you both have to leave so I can examine her and find out what's going on." Everyone in the room breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Got it doc." Robin agreed, he and Henry following Dr. Whale into Regina's room.

"Mom!" Henry ran to his mom throwing his arms around her. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just started feeling really dizzy. Now my head and throat hurt really bad."

"Is there anything you need my love?" Robin kissed her feverish forehead.

"The babies and Roland. Are they ok? I haven't fed the girls all day."Tears forming in her eyes.

"They are fine. The nurses took care of the pumping for you and Snow just took the milk to feed them." Robin kissed her again.

"Are you going to be ok mom?" Henry leaned his head against hers.

"I think so. I'm really tired though. I need to get some rest and so do both of you. Please go home and take care of Roland and the girls...Please." She drifted back to sleep.

 ** _Review please!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok so let's have a little fun in this chapter before we move on to more serious stuff...**_

Regina began to stir a few hours later, she could hear someone snoring softly next to her. It was still dark outside, but the moon was shining through the window and she saw her thief sitting in a chair with his head resting on her bed. His hand was holding tightly to hers, he warmed her heart so much.

"Robin." She whispered running her hand through his hair.

"Milady." He yawned raising to kiss her head. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a really sore throat, but other than that I feel ok." She moved over so he could lie next to her.

He climbed in the bed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the top of her head. "I'm so glad you are ok. I was so worried."

"Does Whale know what's wrong with me?"

"Yes you have swollen tonsils. You have no idea how happy I was to know that it wasn't another curse or spell."

"I'm glad too. So when do I get to leave?"

"You have to be here for two days." He held his breath waiting for her protest.

"That should give the medicine time to kick in so I won't infect the kids." She lay her head back down on his chest.

"No fight? Are you sure you're ok?" He smiled.

"I'm sure. I don't want to get the kids sick. I miss them so much. How are they?"

"Well, Henry is in the waiting room still. He refused to leave. The girls and Roland have been subjected to Charming and Snow White."

"Great. She's probably ruined my children with annoying optimism." Regina laughed a very hoarse laugh.

"I'm sure they will be fine with their sister." Robin laughed, the comment earning him a swat to the arm.

"What did they do with Zelena?" Regina asked.

"I have no idea. No one mentioned Zelena."

Regina shot up in bed, "Where is Emma?"

"She's in the waiting room."

"I need to see her right now."

"Ok. I'll go get her."

Robin hurried out of the room and went into the waiting room to find Emma playing a handheld video game with Henry. "Emma, she wants to see you, right now." He shrugged.

"Ok." Emma handed Henry his game back.

Emma cautiously entered the hospital room to find Regina red faced and looking like she was going to explode. "What's up Regina?"

"Where is Zelena?"

"I have no idea."

"She was under a sleeping curse when your parents, the pirate and I went in to the cave. We were going to deal with her once we had you and Henry."

"I didn't see her when we left the cave. We were all so focused on you, no one mentioned to me that she had been there."

"What the hell? Emma we need to find her. Find out if your parents noticed whether or not she was still there."

"There was no one laying in front of the cave. I think I would have remembered stepping over a body."

"Wait, how did you get your heart back in?"

Emma looked down, "Gold put it back."

"You let him? You can't trust him."

"He's changing Regina."

"How can you say that? He's manipulative. Now you owe him something."

"Actually he owes me." Emma didn't mean to speak those words.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Nothing." Emma said a little too quickly.

"Give it up Swan. We both know you inherited the inability to keep a secret."

"I can keep a secret!" Emma defended.

"I'm waiting..."

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! This is not my business to tell. I gotta run." Emma turns toward the door and found she could not move her feet.

"So we are back to keeping secrets huh?" Regina rotated her wrist and Emma's body turned toward her.

"Reginnnnaaaa." She was officially whining. "Let me go."

"Stop whining Ms. Swan and just tell me."

"You know, two can play at this game." Emma conjured a cupcake overflowing with frosting.

"You need a snack? Right now?" Regina's arms were now crossed over her chest.

"Not exactly." Emma threw the cupcake at Regina with the frosting side smacking her right on the forehead.

"Whipped cream frosting is my favorite, but you are going to pay for that." Regina conjured a larger cupcake and magicked it acroos the room hitting Emma on her left cheek.

Emma threw a slice of apple pie next while Regina opted to toss a large slice of chocolate cake with really thick, runny frosting. In five minutes, they were both covered in desserts. Just as Regina conjured an entire apple pie and threw it, Emma ducked just as the hospital door opened and the pie hit Dr. Whale in the face. As the pie hit him pieces flew everywhere hitting Snow, Charming and Robin who had been entering behind him.

"What the hell Regina?" Whale yelled wiping pie of his face.

Both women looked at him and laughed. Emma patted his arm as he walked past her, "All men like a little pie." She smirked.

Just as he was about to respond a large clump of frosting fell from the ceiling right on to the top of his head. This caused the room to break out in to laughter again.

"You all will clean this up." Whale turned to look at Regina, "And as for you, you can go home tomorrow morning." He left the room incredibly ticked off and sticky.

"Regina, can you unfreeze my feet now? I need to do a selfie of us for the kids." Emma was able to move her feet now. She took out her phone and sat next to Regina on the bed. Their faces were a mixture of bright colored frosting, chocolate cake, Emma had almost an entire brownie stuck to her shirt. Regina had so many candy sprinkles in her hair it looked like confetti. The picture was perfect so Emma text it to Henry.

"So what happened here?" Snow asked stepping over the crumbled apple pie.

"She started it!" Emma and Regina spoke in unison.

 ** _So the next chapter we will find out what happened with Zelena and we will have a Rumple/Regina moment. Emma truly has become her best friend in this story. I love it. I apologize if this chapter didn't make much sense. I have a terrible cold coming on!_**


	11. Chapter 11

"What started the food fight?" Snow asked looking at the huge mess.

"Emma is keeping secrets from me." Regina raised her brow at Emma.

"Please don't do this right now Regina." Emma begged.

"What's going on Emma?" Robin looked at the blonde. "Is everything ok?"

"Uh. I... don't... know." She wasn't going to get out of this one.

"So spill it Swan!" Regina smiled at her friend.

"I think you would regret it if I did."

"Why?"

"I just think you would hate me if I shared this in front of everyone."

"Why are you being so cryptic? Just say it."

"I'll make you a deal...you give me thirty minutes and I'll be back and explain everything and I'll bring you a burger." Emma held her hand out for Regina to shake.

Regina shook her hand, "Twenty-nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds and don't forget my burger." Emma was already out the door.

"Charming go get a broom and a mop so we can get this room cleaned up." Snow ordered.

"I got it Snow." Regina waved her hand an the room was clean as was she. Her makeup and hair once again immaculate.

"I'm quite envious of your ability to do that." Snow sat on the foot of Regina's bed.

"I rather like you covered in frosting. Tasty." Robin smiled as he bent to kiss her.

"We've got some at home." She said while his lips were still on hers.

"I can't wait to get you home tomorrow. Maybe we should secure a babysitter tonight." Robin's whispers causing her to shiver.

"Maybe we should just get rid of these two spectators." Regina nibbled his bottom lip.

"Could you two please stop that." Charming tried to look disgusted. "The doctor says you have tonsilitis and should be fine in a few days. He also said using magic may tire you out rather quickly since your body is trying to fight the infection. So you will probably pay the price for your little cupcake tornado with Emma."

"I am really tired, but I thought it was from listening to you." She smirked at him.

"Well, I'm starting to feel nauseous and I thought it was from looking at you."

"Ha Ha Charming, you were almost funny...almost." Regina laughed.

"Enough you two." Robin held her hand.

"So what do you think was up with Emma?" Snow asked.

"I'm not sure." Regina leaned back against the bed and closed her eyes. She was very sleepy. "Did you guys see Zelena when we left the cave?"

"We were so worried about you, I didn't even think about Zelena." Snow looked guilty.

"Idiots." Regina whispered as sleep took her over.

Gold wasn't his shop so Emma was going to have to rely on her magic to find him. This was not her specialty so she was a little nervous. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Gold. It took a few minutes, but she eventually felt comfortable enough to teleport to where he was. When she landed right in the living room in his cabin she found Gold and Maleficent in a heated discussion while standing over Zelena.

"Regina's been looking for her." Emma spoke causing them both to jump and turn.

"Ms. Swan, that is the best way to get yourself killed. Do not sneak up on me ever again." Gold snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I have a problem." Emma spoke to Gold, while eyeing Maleficent.

"Of course you do, you're a Charming. When you don't have a problem, you're being someone else's problem." Maleficent spat.

"Whoa lady, no pulled your dragon tail." Emma shot back.

"Not and lived to tell the tale. Keep baiting me...you'll see just what this dragon is capable of."

Emma ignored her turing back to Gold, "Regina knows I have a secret and she's trying to force it out of me. She only gave me thirty minutes and then I have to tell her."

"Your mother's daughter." Maleficent balked. "Couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it. Oh, except for the one your parents are keeping from you that is...Savior."

"What? What are you talking about?" Emma was confused.

"Emma, about Regina." Gold tried to bring her back to the topic at hand.

"Yeah, she knows I'm hiding something. She won't let it go for long. You need to tell her."

"Now is not the time." Gold rubbed his hands over his face.

"The time is now or I will have to tell her. I won't lie to her, not even for you." Emma turned back to Maleficent, "And now tell me what you know about my parents."

"Why don't you ask them." Maleficent turned back to Zelena. "We have a witch to deal with."

"What are you going to do to her?" Emma walked in between Maleficent and Zelena.

"I'm going to end her." Mal laughed.

"No. That would devastate Regina. She believes there is good in her." Emma plead.

"All she has done is cause Regina pain." Maleficent argued.

"That's a little hypocritical considering you came in to the diner threatening to hurt Regina." Emma shot back.

"I would never really hurt Regina, she's my best friend." Maleficent smiled.

"No she's not, she's my best friend. I don't trust you." Emma stepped toward Maleficent.

"Whether or not you trust me is irrelevant. I'm going to take care of this witch and then get what I need from Rumplestiltskin and be on my way."

"And what is it that you need?" Emma was very concerned about the intent of the dragon.

"My daughter."

"Who would that be?"

"Her name is Lily." Mal smiled softly at the mention of her name.

"What?" Emma paled at the name as flashes from her past played in her mind.

"Lily. Her name is Lily." Maleficent eyed Emma suspiciously.

"I have to go." Emma placed her hand on Zelena's and then looked at Gold, "I'm telling Regina as soon as I get back." And with a wave of her hand she was gone taking Zelena with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thank you for the review!_**

Emma landed in the hospital room with a loud thud. Everyone in the room turned to look at her with the exception of Regina, she slept through it.

"You found Zelena."Snow jumped off the bed.

Emma ignored her mother, leaving zelena in a heap on the floor she went to wake Regina, "Regina." She shook her urgently.

"Hmm?" Regina began to stir.

"I need you to lock the door with a blood lock right now." Emma urged her.

Regina raised her hand and a light shimmered around the door. "It's done." She turned and saw her sister on the floor. "You found her. Is she ok?"

"I think so. I think it's still the sleeping curse." Emma watched as Robin moved Zelena into a chair and prop her head on a pillow.

"You have changed so much. Even after everything she's done, you still care for her." Snow smiled at Regina.

Emma turned to her mother, "Tell me what happened with Maleficent."

"What?" Charming's head snapped up.

"You heard me. I know you're keeping a secret." Emma countered.

"Emma." Snow whispered.

"Don't even think about lying to me." Emma's face was twisted with anger.

"We found out when I was pregnant that you had the potential for great darkness. We found a dragon egg and had all the darkness taken from you and transferred to the egg. We didn't know it was a baby." Snow reached for her had which Emma withdrew immediately.

"So I am who I am because you manipulated fate? You poisoned Lily with my "potential" darkness? Who are you two?" Emma was shaking with rage, "Who am I?"

"We are your parents and you are the Savior." Charming stepped toward his daughter.

"Stay away from me!" Emma was shouting.

Robin was sitting next to Regina on the hospital bed holding her hand. He turned to kiss her cheek, "At least we aren't the only ones with complicated lives."

"This is a big deal Robin. When your image of your parents gets shattered, its hard to get passed it." She whispered knowing Emma was going harbor a very strong grudge.

"You are supposed to be Prince Charming and Snow White. You have brought up every curse and sin Regina has ever committed all the while knowing you cursed an innocent baby. So you tell me, who is the "Evil" one here?"

"Emma, we didn't know." Snow cried.

"Yes, the mantra of our family. "We didn't know", or "I was just trying to save a life". All good deeds right?" Emma seethed.

"Emma..." Snow began but was cut off.

"Right?" Emma yelled. "All of our actions for the greater good, right?"

"Yes!" Snow yelled.

"At whose expense? No matter the cost?" Emma inched closer to her parents.

"Emma!" Regina said firmly rising from her hospital bed seeing something everyone else was oblivious to.

Emma continued, "We ruin lives and yet have the audacity to call ourselves heroes!"

"Emma! Enough!" Regina placed her hand on Emma's arm.

"Stay out of this!" Emma waved her hand tossing Regina back.

"Mom!" Henry yelled as he had just walked through the door and ran to Regina.

"Emma!" Robin yelled. "Look what you've done!" He has at Regina's side and she was unconscious.

"Oh God." She whispered going to Regina.

"Just stay away." Henry cried.

Regina began to stir, her hand going immediately to her head. "Ms. Swan!" She growled.

"Regina, I'm so sorry!" Emma began to cry.

"Just get me off the floor."

Emma and Robin helped her to her feet. She sat gently on the bed and turned to see Henry scowling at Emma. "Henry, it was my own fault, I shouldn't have touched her while she was blinded by rage. I'm not angry with her." Regina touched his cheek.

"I am!" Robin yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Emma repeated before remembering what started her rant. "But I am still very pissed at you two." Emma looked at her parents.

Regina sat straight up in bed and gave Henry a questioning look. "How did you get in here?"

"Are you ok mom? Maybe its a concussion."

"Regina are you feeling ok?" Robin rubbed her head.

Mr. Gold opened the door and walked in just as Regina was going to question Henry further. "how did you do that?"Regina asked.

"Do what?" Mr. Gold was confused.

"There was a blood lock on that door. How did you just walk in?" Regina asked.

"Why is there a blood lock on the door?"

"Emma woke me up and told me put a blood lock on the door. So how were both you and Henry able to walk right in?"

"Very clever Ms. Swan. You knew I'd come here."

"What is going on?" Regina asked again.

"Regina, there is something I need to tell you." Mr. Gold began.

 ** _Hang in there with me! I'll be wrapping this one up soon. XOXO_**


	13. Chapter 13

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY KEEP ME WRITING!**

"Nothing good ever starts with that sentence." Regina was still rubbing the bump on her head.

Mr. Gold walked over to her, his hand hovering over her head, and at once the pain was gone. "Better?"

"That brings back some memories I'd rather forget." She crossed her arms.

Emma looked at her parents, "We should leave. Robin, Henry, I'm really sorry. Maybe we should all give Regina and Gold a few minutes."

"Oh no Emma, you don't get off that easy." Regina gave a sarcastic laugh. "I have a feeling you know exactly what's going on here and I also have a feeling I'm not going to like it. Everyone else can go, but you need to stay."

"Are you sure you want me to go my love?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine. I need you to take my sister to the mansion. She'll be out until an act of true love can wake her up."

"I will take her, but I'll be back in an hour." He kissed her cheek.

Robin, Henry, Charming, Snow and Zelena all left the room leaving the three alone.

"So how did you get through the door? Are you going to tell me your my uncle or something?"

"I'm not your uncle Regina." He let out a long sigh. "A long time go, before you were conceived, I was in love with your mother." He began.

"No. No. I don't want to hear this." She was shaking her head.

"Regina, just hear him out." Emma sat next to her friend holding her hand.

"I loved Cora, but your mother only cared about power and status. We were...seeing each other and..."

"Eww." Emma shuttered.

Gold glared at her and then continued, "She had promised me her first born in exchange for me teaching her to spin gold. I didn't know of Zelena at the time. So I taught her to spin and I thought we had fallen in love with each other, but apparently it was one sided. There was already an agreement for her to marry your father. On the night we were to leave the palace to be together, she ripped out her own heart and decided to wed the prince. I didn't know that she was pregnant with you. "

"When you first came to me to teach me magic, you said you knew who I was. You said you held me in your arms when I was "more portable"." Regina began piecing things together.

"Yes, I had held you in my arms. Your mother wasn't exactly forthcoming with the fact that you were mine, but as soon as I held you I knew." He looked down at his hands.

"I was your daughter and you used me and manipulated me to do your dirty work. You made sure I was alone and miserable. When, in reality, the whole time I had you and...and...and a brother."

"I'm sorry Regina." He whispered.

"Oh God! I get it! This plan you had, the original curse, you never told me you were my father because I had to sacrifice the thing I loved most. You didn't want to risk it being you. You used my father for your personal gain too. He's dead because of YOU!" She screamed.

Emma just sat quietly holding Regina's hand. Regina was squeezing her hand so tight as she yelled, she was starting to think she may break it. She couldn't imagine the pain her friend was feeling right now.

"Regina, I tried to take care of you. When Leopold was doing those awful things, I was there to clean you up and heal your broken bones."

"But what father, leaves their daughter in that situation. I had to get out on my own. I had no one!" Tears now streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry."

"That is the one truth you have told, you are sorry. You are a sorry excuse of a father. Get out!"

"I hope one day..."He began.

"Get...out!" It wasn't more than an angry whisper, but he left.

Mr. Gold was in his shop sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"What is it Rumple?" Belle asked sitting next to him.

"Belle I have to tell you the truth and I am sorry I didn't do it sooner."

"You can tell me anything."

"Regina is my daughter." He hung his head.

"I know." She whispered taking his hand.

"How?" His eyes met hers.

"From The moment Maleficet walked in and made the threat. You stood between her and the table Regina was sitting at. There were only two women at that table and I knew you weren't Emma's father. You stood between your child and danger. You're a good father Rumple." She kissed his cheek.

"No. I was a horrible father to Regina and to Baelfire. Now I've lost them both."

"Regina's still here."

"I had to tell her tonight. She hates me Belle."

"Give her time Rumple. This was quite a shock for her. She needs time."

"I hurt her deeply. I wounded her. I made her the monster she was. Her sins were truly mine. How do you make up for that?"

"One day at a time. You have five grandchildren now. That's very exciting. We will now be a bigger part of their lives. We will watch them grow, read them stories and love them."

"I'm not sure Regina will ever let me that close."

"She will. Especially when she finds out she's going to be a big sister." She watched as confusion and the realization crossed his face.

"Are we going to have a baby?"

"Yes." His lips crashed on to hers and for the first time in a very long time he had hope.

Emma sat silently for a few minutes just holding Regina's hand, when she looked at her friend, what she saw frightened her. The famous "Evil Queen" vein was nearly popping out of Regina's forehead.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Henry." She whispered.

"He was still your father."

"My son. How is he going to feel knowing he's my nephew? What if he doesn't want me to be his mom anymore?"

"Regina. You will always be his mom. After everything you just heard your first concern is Henry. That's the reason you will always be his mom."

"How is he going to take this? Maybe we shouldn't tell him."

"He can handle it. He's strong, just like you."

"My world has been shaken, there are so many cracks in the foundation of my life I feel ready to crumble."

"Hey, I have the glue for those cracks! I have the pieces that will hold you together." Emma pulled out her cell phone an showed Regina a picture of the girls dressed in matching outfits at Neal's birthday party. This earned her a small smile. Next was a picture of Henry giving Roland a piggy back ride holding their new wooden swords. "They were triumphant dragon slayers that day, remember?" Regina just nodded. Next was a picture of Robin kissing Regina's cheek, Regina's head was tossed back and her smile lit up her entire face. "Do you remember this moment? That was Robin first felt the twins kick."

"I remember." She smiled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't forget these two. They are on my shit list, but they love you." Emma smiled showing her a picture of Charming and Snow. "And last but certainly not least, my new favorite picture." Emma showed her the picture of herself and Regia from earlier in the day, their faces smashed together covered in frosting.

"Thanks Emma." Regina hugged her friend. "You all are the glue that keeps me together."

"Anytime." Emma stood ready to leave as Robin poked his head in the door. "Perfect timing. You should probably tell him." Emma kissed Regina's head and walked to the door. "Who has the kids?"

"Your parents." Robin still obviously angry with Emma still.

"I'll go relieve them."

"Try not to throw any of my kids against the wall." Robin snipped.

"I saaaaid sorry." Emma whined.

"Your fine. Kiss them for me and tell them I will see them in the morning." Regina waved her out the door.

"So what do you need to tell me?" Robin asked lying next to her in the hospital bed.

She snuggled in to him enjoying the feel of his arms around her. She inhaled the scent of him and felt her nerves calm instantly. "I will start off saying it's a good thing you're laying down."

He tensed. "Are you pregnant?"

She swatted his arm. "I felt you tense, do you find the thought of impregnating me that repulsive?"

"No. Thinking of impregnating you I find quite pleasing."

"But?"

"But we have three babies in diapers that you are currently nursing. We haven't slept through the night in months and probably won't any time in the near future. So while I love our children the thought of one more terrifies me. So are you pregnant?"

"No. But when I finish the story I'm about to tell you, you're going to wish all I had to say was that I was pregnant."

"Oh God, what?"

"I just founf out that Rumplestiltskin is my real father." She held her breath. When he didn't say anything she asked, "Does that change how you feel about me?"

"Regina, I love you. All of you. Your genetics don't change that. You are still my soulmate."

"I love you too." She snuggled back into his chest.

"It explains the tenderness I saw in him when he brought Sophia to us. It actually took me by surprise to see the look of love in his eyes."

"Love? He only loves himself, but I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight. Tonight I want to sleep through the night in your arms for the last time before we go home tomorrow."

"That sounds like a great idea." He kissed the top of her head.

The next morning Regina was up with the sun and ready to go. By the time Robin woke up she was dressed and had herself checked out. They walked hand in hand out of the hospital.

Regina was so anxious to see her kids she ran from the car to the house. She threw the door open and was surprised to see half the town in her house with a giant "Welcome Home" banner hangng in the foyer. She went to her girls who each currently being held by a member of the Charming family. Roland was wrapped around her legs. "Thank you. All of you pitched in and helped with the kids while I was sick. Thank you all so much."

"We love you Regina." Granny hugged her. "Now go sit down and feed those babies. They have been missing you something fierce."

"I love you all too." Regina smile bending to hug Roalnd to her chest.

"That's something you thought you'd never hear from the Evil Queen." Grumpy laughed.

Regina spent some time with Roland before excusing herself and heading up to the nursery. Robin brought the Ceci up to spend some alone time with her mom. Regina took her in her arms and kissed her little face. Ceci was ready to eat. "You missed me huh baby? I missed you too, so much." The baby nestled in to her mother's breast and sighed a content sigh. She ate until she fell asleep.

Robin brought up Sky next. Regina hugged her and kissed her. She spoke softly to her while she nursed. She couldn't stop rubbing her little face. Soon Sky too was asleep and Regina place her in the crib next to her sister.

Sophia was brought in next. Regina couldn't help but notice how tired her baby looked. She knew she didn't sleep well without her. "Let me go to ladies room real quick before I feed her." She told Robin and walked out to the restroom.

"Mama" She heard Sophia cry.

"Did she just say mama?" Regina asked.

"She did." Robin smiled at his daughter.

Regina kissed her baby's face. "Give mama two seconds Soph, I'll be right back baby. I promise." She looked at Robin, "I can't hold it."

"She's fine. Go to the bathroom." He laughed.

Sophia was screaming "mama" repeatedly which caught the attention of everyone downstairs. Emma came running up the stairs. "She's talking. She's saying mama." Emma was so excited.

Regina came out of the bathroom and took her daughter in her arms. "Mama's here my love." Sophia grabbed on to her mom with all her baby might.

"She said mama." Emma beamed.

"I know." Regina smiled, "Let me feed her and get her settled down and then I will be down."

"You might as well get the baby sling thing on because she isn't going to let you put her down. She hasn't slept more than thirty minutes at time since you've been gone." Emma stated.

"Can you get it out of my room and bring it in the nursery? I have to feed her now."

"Yes of course." Emma went in search of the crazy contraption. "I found it." She came in to the nursery.

"Thanks." Regina said without taking her eyes off Sophia.

"That is the most relaxed she has been in days. Ceci and Sky did pretty well. Soph did not do well without you. Last night I almost brought her to the hospital." Emma walked over and covered the twins.

"You could have."

"I know, but I knew you needed your rest."

"Thank you. I missed them so much." Regina caressed Sophia's head while she nursed.

"I know, but you're home now. Granny won't leave until you eat. My parents I will gladly kick out any time."

"Well they have all done so much I can endure them for an hour or so."

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything. See you in a few." Emma left quietly closing the door.

Emma was downstairs huddled in a corner with Hook telling him everything that had happened. The doorbell rang and as the front door opened silence filled the room.

 ** _Reviews are appreciated! If there is something you would like to see happen let me know! XOXO_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you like it... I felt a little iffy about this chapter! I don't own anything other than this story...**

Emma went to the front door to see who was there. She wasn't surprised to see Rumple, Belle and Maleficent, but she wished he would have waited.

"She's not going to be happy, but I'll let you tell her he's here." Emma patted Robin's arm.

"Why are you here? And how dare you bring her." He gestured to Maleficent. "She threatened Regina!." He crossed his arms.

"I mean her no harm. I am sorry for my behavior." Maleficent stepped closer to Robin. "I just need to talk to her. We need to talk to her."

"I don't think thats a good idea." Emma piped up.

"Robin please." Belle placed her hand on Robin's arm.

"Listen, if Regina doesn't want anything to do with you, you won't get passed us Crocodile." Hook stood behind Emma.

"Why don't you come in and let me tell her you all are here. She can make her own decision about speaking to you." Robin decided it was best that way. Regina wouldn't appreciate anyone making that decision for her.

"Ok. That's a start." Belle smiled. "Maybe I could talk to her first."

"That's actually a good idea." Robin smiled.

Robin went upstairs to talk to Regina as Emma pulled Hook into the kitchen.

"If you wanted me alone love we should probably just excuse ourselves." He smiled.

"Killian, Regina is our family now." She started.

"I know."

"If she chooses to have Rumplestiltskin in her life we are going to have to accept that and be supportive."

"Look love, you all can be one big happy family, but I will never trust that man."

"Regina's life is stressful enough, you will NOT add to it by creating issues with him."

"Are you choosing Regina over me?" He asked backing away from her.

"There are no sides to choose from here. She is our family."

"So "we", you and I, we aren't family..." He began

"That's not fair. I almost ruined her happy ending...twice! I just don't want to be a part of any more disasters in her life." She stepped toward him.

"I love you Swan, but..."

"I love you too." She smiled at him.

"You don't understa...what did you say?" He had a look of confusion on his face.

"I love you Killian." She reached up and gave him a soft kiss. "You may not officially be a part of this family, but I do love you. How you feel does matter to me, but if you are having an issue with something then you and I will discuss it...alone. We won't have our feelings making things more difficult for Regina."

"You love me?"

"Of course." She laughed.

"You've never said it before." He used his hook to move her hair away from her face.

"Well, I never thought I'd be saying those words to Captain Hook." She laughed.

"I thought I'd never hear you say those words. You aren't just saying them to manipulate me into being nice to the crocodile are you?" He had his arms around her.

She pulled away to look at him, "I don't use those words very often and when I say them, I mean them. With all my heart."

"I'm glad." He brushed his fingers along her cheek kissing her softly.

"Now let's go make sure everything is under control."

Robin quietly entered the nursery. Regina had a sleeping Sophia held close to her in the sling. She was straightening her clothes getting ready to join the party again when she saw him peek in the door.

"Hello handsome." She smiled.

"My love, Belle, Mr. Gold and Maleficent are here." He watched as her smile faltered.

"Why?"

"Belle would like to talk to you, do you think that would be ok?" He asked rubbing his hand up and down her arm trying to comfort her.

"I guess so. Do you want to send her up here? I don't think it's a conversation I would like to have in front of everyone."

"Sure love. Do you want me to stay?"

"No honey. I can handle the bookworm." She laughed.

Robin went downstairs and let Belle know that would Regina would see her upstairs in the nursery. "Good luck." He smiled as she headed upstairs.

Belle walked up to the nursery as everyone began to mingle again in the living room. She couldn't deny that she was nervous. She was actually asking herself what she had been thinking when she offered to have this conversation. Truth be known she would do anything for Rumple and she had come to like Regina a lot. She peeked into the nursery door and saw Regina rocking Sophia by the window.

"Hi." Belle whispered.

"Come in. They are all sleeping pretty soundly right now."

Belle quietly walked over to the crib to look down at Ceci and Sky who were sleeping peacefully. She smoothed the blanket over them thinking about the baby she was now carrying. She turned to Regina, "They are all so beautiful Regina. You are one lucky mama."

"Thank you Belle. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Regina asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"Do you have any idea how much I love these girls?" Belle asked motioning to Sophia.

Regina gave her a soft smile. "I do Belle and I am very grateful for that."

"I never thought we would be as close as we've become."

"Neither did I. It has been a tough road."

"An amazing journey of redemption." Belle corrected.

"Very well put." Regina agreed.

"You mean a lot to Rumple. I know it doesn't seem like it, but he does care about you."

"Belle, my history with that man is very complicated. To find out that he has lied to me my entire life is a tough pill to swallow." Regina began to play with Sohpia's hair.

"Believe me, I understand." Belle smiled.

"He's a horrible man." Regina whispered.

"True, he's no Prince Charming." Belle's comment caused Regina to laugh out loud making Sophia stir.

"That is very true." Regina began to bounce Sophia.

"But would you really want two Prince Charmings?"

"Technically there were two, but thankfully that was remedied rather quickly." Regina rolled her eyes.

"There is something in him that most people don't see. At first I found it alarming."

"I don't see it." Regina sighed.

"Will you try? He really wants to be better. He wants to better for you, for me, for his grandchildren. He is trying." Belle put her hand on Regina's knee.

"I can't make any promises. I am damaged because of him." She admitted with tears in her eyes.

"You were damaged. You have picked yourself up and created a beautiful life. You have taught him that it's possible to do the same thing. You have taught us all that Regina." Belle smiled.

"Are you being sincere?" Regina's self doubt kicking in.

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you, ever." Belle stood up to hug her.

Regina stood and Belle carefully hugged her making sure not to wake up Sophia. "Thank you Belle."

"Does that mean you will give him a chance?" Belle held her hands.

"I will try. It's going to take me a while to trust him. It will take time Belle. Probably a lot of time."

"Will you let him be a grandfather to the babies?" She pushed.

"I don't know yet. I will discuss it with Robin." She squeezed Belle's hands.

"That's wonderful. It is a true testament to how much you have changed."

"Let's hope we can say the same for him." Regina suddenly shivered.

"What's wrong?" Belled looked at her with concern.

"You. Are you...are you pregnant?" Regina was squeezing her hands even tighter.

"How did you know?" Belle smiled.

"I could feel the magic. I just got a little jolt of it." Regina released her hands.

"Are you ok?" Belle asked.

"Yes it wasn't harmful, it was familiar. Maybe the baby knows we are related." Regina shrugged.

"Now about Maleficent..." Belle began.

"What does she want?" Regina sat back down.

"Can she come talk to you?" Belle's pleading look causing Regina to cave.

"Fine." Regina huffed.

"Thank you." Belle jumped up heading to the door. "You won't be sorry. We are going to be a very happy family." Belle's optimism making Regina smile again.

"I hope you're right Belle." Regina whispered. "I hope you're right." She walked out the door behind Belle to face what awaited her downstairs.

 ** _For some reason, in my mind, Belle can make everything ok. LOL!_**

 ** _Reviews are welcome. THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED! It is much appreciated!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**This really is turning out to be a story about redemption... It keeps evolving with every chapter I write. It's amazing what you can learn about a story as you write it. Sometimes being weak is strength...just a thought.**_

Regina paused at the top of the stairs before heading down and decided to pay a visit to her sister in the next room. She sat next to the bed her cursed sister now lay sleeping in. Regina held Zelena's hand.

"Zelena, I wish things were different between us. My life wasn't what you think it was. It was awful. I wish could see that. I wasn't a privileged brat who got everything they wanted. I was tormented and tortured. I wish you could see that this life I have now is the one that you and I both should have had. Love is the only power we need. I wish I had a sister I could talk about things with. Come to find out there was a reason Rumple chose me to do his dirty work and it's not what you think." Regina paused as fresh tears formed in her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek landing on their joined hands and magic began to swirl in the air.

Zelena was asleep, but could hear her sister. Magic began to run through her body as flashes began to play in her mind like a movie in fast forward. She could see and feel what Regina went through from a child to this moment right now. Her throat constricted as all the feelings were too much at one.

At the same time Regina was seeing Zelena's life in fast forward. Zelena's life of being so lonely and sad. Regina found it hard to breathe as the emotions raced through her sadness, bitterness, anger and rage filling her until she felt like she was going to explode. She tried to let go of Zelena's hand, but there was a magical band holding them together.

Zelena felt the physical and emotional abuse Regina experienced at Cora's hand and then at Leopold's hand. The loss of a love, the loss of a child, and then Regina losing herself. She felt the self-doubt, self-hate, her sister's guilt was the one emotion that was causing her to feel suffocated. Guilt like a pillow being held over her face and she was being denied breath. The loss of Henry when Zelena had first found Regina, that was the worst. The physical pain of heartache made her want to tear her own heart out, but she couldn't move. She wanted Regina to let go of her hand, but she held firm. And then Zelena heard her sister whisper, "I'm so sorry for everything you went through. I wish you didn't hate me. Let me help you heal. Please." Regina cried bringing their hands to her forehead.

Then Zelena could feel what Regina felt currently, love. Pure, true love. Love for her children, love for Robin and even love for all of the Charmings, her love for Granny, and finally her love for her sister. Her need to have Zelena in her life. This was something Zelena had never felt in her entire life. True love. Then she felt as her sister wished for her to find true love, but Zelena just had.

Regina's eyes were shut so tightly and she was crying so hard she didn't see or even feel her sister move. She jumped when she suddenly felt a body embrace her crying just as hard as she was.

Zelena whispered, "I saw you Regina, for the first time, I saw you."

"I saw you too. I'm so sorry for everything you went through."

"Help me sister. Will you help me learn to better?" Zelena cried.

"Of course." Regina held her sister careful not to smash Sophia who still sleeping.

"I'm so sorry Regina for all the hurt you have been through. I had no idea."

"We can start fresh." Regina wiped her sister's tears.

"You really have done away with the Evil Queen." Zelena smiled.

"No she is very much still a part of who I am. That part of me would very much like to fry Rumplestiltskin right now, but I am trying to be better...for my family and for myself." It was hard admitting that.

"You still struggle with that part of your life?" Zelena asked.

"Every single day. It's easy to entertain those thoughts, but I try to stay positive. I thought for a while that it was weakness to be so optimistic, but just look at what happened here right now. I believe in you because I believe in myself now. The evil is always there trying to lure me back in, but I choose to live a life in the light now. It makes me a stronger person."

"You are very strong Regina."

"My strength falters at times and when strength isn't enough, family is. Zelena, family is everything."

"I wouldn't know. I've never truly had a family."

"You do now." Robin said from the doorway. "Let us teach you about love."

"How long have you been there?" Regina asked turning around.

"When you didn't come downstairs I got worried. I came in about two minutes ago." He came in and kissed the top of Regina's head.

"This is what family is all about. They check on us when they are worried, they kiss away our tears and comfort our fears. We can do that for each other...if you would like to try." Regina held her sister's gaze.

"I'm scared." Zelena looked down. "I'm supposed to be this powerful, wicked witch. Without that, who am I?"

"You are Zelena." Regina lifted her sister's chin so she would look at her. "Just like I'm Regina and not the Evil Queen. Sure those other identities will always be a part of us, but we have names, not just titles."

"Well said my love." Robin smiled at her.

"It takes time, but if you are truly ready you will find light inspite of the darkness."

Zelena took a deep breath and searched her sister's eyes for any sign that this was a trick. She found honesty and sincerity and so she whispered, "I'm ready."

"Now with that being said, I want you to fully understand that if you should change your mind and intend to harm any of my family, you will get more than just a taste of the Evil Queen, because she is very much alive and well."

"I understand Regina." She smiled.

The two sisters hugged and stood to leave the room when Robin stopped them, "Maybe I should let everyone know she's awake and is safe."

"No. We will do this together, as a family." Regina took a deep breath. "Now I have to face Maleficent and Gold."

 ** _Sorry this chapter is short. It took on a life of its own as I began writing it. I hope you liked it! If you hated it let me know that too. LOL Thanks loves! XOXO_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for the long wait. My little guy had to have surgery so I've been super busy. Thank you for your patience. Thank you for all of the reviews! Please enjoy.**_

It was taking Regina quite a while to get downstairs, Emma feared she had fallen asleep so she politely asked everyone to head home. Granny being her stubborn self refused to leave until Regina ate something. Emma had to swear on her mother's life that she would make Regina eat, which Snow was offended by. Granny finally conceeded and left. All that remained were the Charmings, Emma, Hook. Rumple, Belle, Maleficent and the kids.

Emma finally heard footsteps on the stairs and when she saw who it was she stared, her mouth hung open in shock. She was completely shocked to see Zelena coming down the stairs with Robin and Regina. She just knew this must be some kind of trick. Her magic was ready at her fingertips to attack if Regina gave her any sign that she needed help, but the problem was that Regina looked completely relaxed.

"Regina, what the hell is going on?" Emma asked trying to compose herself.

"This is an interesting development." Rumple said raising from his seat at the table.

"Rumple I need you to leave. I will talk to you later." Regina replied raising her hand to stop him.

"Regina as long as she is alive, you are in danger." Rumple plead with her.

"I can take care of myself...like I always have." Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Regina..can you just trust me on this?" Rumple reached out and placed his hand on her arm.

Regina withdrew from his touch as if it burned her. "Don't touch me." She hissed.

He dropped his hand in defeat. "You know where I am if and when you need me." He turned and left with Belle and Maleficent.

Maleficent was almost to the door when she paused and looked back at the wicked witch. Zelena squirmed slightly under the steely glare of the dragon. The dragon had gotten the best of her once, it wouldn't happen again, Zelena thought to herself regaining her composure.

"Be careful Regina." Maleficent warned, her eyes never leaving Zelena.

Once they left it was Charming who spoke first. "Maybe we should sit down and talk about this." He gestured toward Zelena.

"Your rudeness will not be tolerated shepherd boy." Zelena looked at him with distain.

"Relax Zelena. This is a shock to everyone." Regina place her hand on her sister's arm.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"We should discuss this. She can't be trusted." Snow piped up.

"Oh you're really one to talk about trust." Emma snipped.

"Emma, that's enough!" Charming scolded. "You will not speak to your mother that way."

"That's just funny coming from you. You're just as bad as she is." Emma pointed at Zelena. "Lies, manipulation, sacrificing others for your own happiness."

"Swan, let's go talk outside." Killian grabbed her arm and began dragging her from the room.

"If anything happens to this family because of anyone in this room, there will be hell to pay." Emma said as she left with Killian and closed the door.

Regina just shook her head not knowing what to do with this entire situation. She looked at everyone in the room and she felt helpless and it was all very overwhelming.

"Regina, why don't you get some rest. We can deal with all of this tomorrow." Robin rubbed her back.

"I am tired." She smiled at him. "Snow, would you two mind coming back in the morning?"

"Not at all. We will be here first thing." David answered.

The Charmings passed Killian and Emma on their way out. They tried to talk to her, but she turned and went back in the house without a word.

Emma found Regina, Robin and Zelena still in the study. "Regina, the girls are crying upstairs. Do you want me to get them?" Emma asked.

"No. I'll get them." Regina stood leaving Robin and Emma alone with her sister.

Emma sat across fron Zelena and just stared at her for a few moments. "Still angry over Neal?" Zelena asked with a small chuckle when Robin left to go get them something to drink. Zelena didn't see Killian standing in the doorway observing this conversation. "I really thought you'd be over that by now."

"One tends to hold on to things like murder." Emma answered with fists clenched.

"Oh do get over it. Grudges aren't very becoming of the Charming family." Zelena looked bored.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull here, but I'm not going to let you get away with it." Emma stood.

Robin had returned with the drinks and was going to enter the room when Killian stopped him. Both men stood watching the face off between the two women. Robin couldn't believe it, after everything she had said to Regina. She was going to be devastated that it was all a lie. How was he going to tell her? First he better make sure these two don't kill each other.

"I'm not sure who you think you are, but you could never stop me." Zelena laughed standing to face Emma.

"I'm the Savior, that's who I am." Emma stepped closer to Zelena.

"There's that inflated sense of self worth that I despise so much." Zelena stepped closer to Emma. "Don't forget that just a few days ago you were under my control. I held your worthless little heart in my hands." Zelena was so close Emma could feel her breath on her face. "I should have crushed it when I had the chance."

"You only had my heart because Rumplestiltskin helped you, but now you won't get his help. You no longer control the dagger." This time Emma pushed her finger in to Zelena's chest. "You are nothing but a weak shell of person...that no one wanted." Emma whispered the last part.

"How dare you..."Zelena's face burned red with anger.

"What's the matter Zelena? You not over that yet?" Emma laughed.

"You should know "Savior", didn't your parent's abandon you too?" Zelena shot back.

"The difference is, my parents wanted me. Your mother threw you away like garbage." Emma spat.

Zelena raised her hands as magic flew from her finger tips knocking Emma through the front window. Emma stood up wiping her hands on her pants. "You'll have to do better than that orphan" Emma raised her hands and magic wrapped around Zelena pulling her out of the house and slamming her on to Regina's Mercedes.

Robin ran upstairs and saw Regina coming down. "What was that?" She asked.

"Your sister fooled us. She used you to break the sleeping curse and then started a fight with Emma." Robin was rambling. "She threw Emma out the front window."

"Get all of the kids out of here now. Take them to Snow and David's." Regina commanded as she ran down the stairs.

She ran out the front door to see Emma and Zelena having a magical battle. It was obvious someone had been thrown in to her Mercedes. Regina's hands when straight to her hair. "You two wrecked my house and my car!" She yelled.

"Swan!" Killian yelled trying to help get the madness stopped.

There was magic flying around wildly. All Regina could think about were her children upstairs. Regina poofed upstairs to see Robin frantically gathering the children. "I'm sending you all back to my vault. There are supplies there to last days. Do not come out until I come for you. I have damage control to do. I love you all." Regina kissed them all and then sent them away in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina appeared beside Killian and helped him off the ground. "What happened?" She asked.

"I tried to get to Emma, but I was thrown back. Why isn't Emma's magic working against Zelena? I thought light magic could defeat her?" Killian asked rubbing his head.

"Emma's angry at her parents. The anger has taken root in her heart. It's changed her. Her magic is no longer completely light. Right now she's wielding magic from anger which is..."

"...dark magic." He finished. "How do we stop this?"

"Like this." Regina reached her hands out and pulled the two women to the ground. She had them each wrapped around a tree as she approached them. She waved her hand in front of Zelena and knocked her back out with magic. She had to get to Emma first. Emma's lip was bleeding and her eye was turning black. Emma was struggling against her magic confines, still insane with anger.

"Impressive Your Majesty." Killian smiled patting Regina's shoulder.

"Just stay back and keep an eye on my sister." Regina pushed him away. She turned her attention to Emma. "Ms Swan!" Regina yelled as Emma continued to struggle. "Ms. Swan you need to calm down. I need you to calm down." Regina lowered her voice.

Emma stopped struggling and her eyes began to focus on her friend standing in front of her. "Regina." Emma whispered. "Regina, it was all a lie."

"I know." Regina glanced at her sister.

"I'm so sorry." Emma gave her a look of pity.

"It's ok. I'm fine. I should have known." Regina shook her head releasing Emma from the magical bindings.

"You still have me." Emma nudged her.

Regina laughed. "Yes, but you owe me a new car."

"Sorry about that. I got a little out of control." Emma looked at the car.

"We need to talk about how out of control you were. You could have hurt the kids using magic like that." Regina turned to her friend. "Don't ever do that again."

"I don't understand what happened. It's all a blur." Emma shook her head like she was trying to clear the fog.

"That's because you were using dark magic." Regina paused to look at her. "You need to deal with this anger toward your parents. It's changing you. Trust me when I tell you that this is not a path you want to go down. The road back is long and very very rough."

"I'll try to deal with it. I just need a little time." Emma looked back at Zelena. "What do we do with her in the meantime?"

"Take her to the hospital and lock her up in a padded room." Regina said as she walked back toward her sister. "But I will have to magic us there since you wrecked my car."

"Let's go." Emma smiled at her.

"I need you to go get Robin and the kids. Get them home safely. I will take care of my sister."

"You sure you go this?"

"I'm sure." Regina hugged her friend and disappeared with her sister.

Regina got Zelena settled in the room and stood over her for a few minutes. She truly wanted for her sister to find some peace in this world. She had lived a life for vengeance, she knew how lonely it was. This was the second time that she had given her sister a chance at redemption and Zelena had chosen not to take it. She couldn't make the same mistake again. She would leave her sister here with her magic bound until she could come up with a plan to deal with her permanently. She would never be able to kill her own sister, but she did need her out of Storybrooke for good. Regina made one last silent wish that her sister would find peace before leaving the room and sealing it with the most powerful spell she had.

Regina arrived home to find her family anxiously awaiting her return. Robin, Henry and Roland all embraced her tightly. "We are so happy you are home. Are you okay?" Robin asked kissing her.

"Yes. I'm okay. Let's just get to bed. I'm very tired." She sighed.

Regina got the girls and Roland tucked in to bed and went to Henry's room. She sat on the edge of his bed. "What is it mom?" He asked sitting up.

"Henry, I need to talk to you about something." She sighed rubbing his cheek.

"What's wrong?" He knew that look, she was scared.

"What I'm about to tell you could change the way you see me. I just want you to know that I love you so much. You are and forever will be my little prince." She kissed his forehead.

"Mom you're scaring me. Are you alright?" He asked taking her hand.

"Henry, Rumplestiltskin came to see me in the hospital and he told me something." She paused.

"What did he say mom?" He waited.

"He told me that...that...he's...my...father." She watched his face.

"Whoa." Henry sat back on his bed. "Whoa."

"I know. I was so shocked. I understand if you...you know... feel differently."

"Why would I feel different? You mean about you? I don't care who your parents were."

"Henry, it's about who your father was to me..."

Henry had a look of confusion as he tried to sort it all out in his head. His father..."He was your brother." Henry realized.

"Yes." She whispered.

"So you...you are my...aunt?" He asked.

Just hearing those words from him broke her. "Yes." She cried.

"Mom, this is great news!" He exclaimed.

"Henry, it's not great. I don't want to be your aunt." She sobbed.

"You'll never be my aunt. It just makes our bond stronger because we do share the same blood. I'm happy we have the same blood running through our veins." He hugged her.

"Are you sure you aren't upset?" Her tears slipping on to his t shirt.

"Upset? No way! Mom I love you and nothing will ever change that! You will always be my mom." He smiled.

"I love you so much Henry."

"I love you too mom."

They held each other for a few more minutes. He knew how hard that must have been for his mom to learn and he wanted to comfort her. He knew she must have been afraid she was going to lose him, but that was never going to happen.

Regina went to bed that night in the arms of the man she loved, with her five children sleeping peacefully in their beds. Robin's arms tightened around her as she relaxed in to him. "Thank you for fixing the front window." She whispered.

"I couldn't very well leave the house wide open. Who knows what type of trouble would have been traipsing down our hall." He rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Well, before I came up I used a little magic to put it back together." She purred as he continued to rub her back.

"Let me just say thank you the way a husband should." He moved so she was lying on her stomach and he was on his knees over her massaging her back.

"Oh this is just what the doctor ordered." She let out a long slow breath.

He continued to massage her back, neck and shoulders until her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. He lay next to her wrapping his arms protectively around her and he too drifted off knowing they needed the rest because tomorrow they had a witch to deal with.

 ** _I know it's been a wild ride. Please hang in there. This story is just about to completion. Reviews are a welcome treat! XOXO!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you for the reviews... I love them! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

Robin awoke to find Regina's side of the bed empty. He looked at the bedside clock, red numbers showing it was only six in the morning. Beside the clock was a note.

 _Robin,_

 _I'll be back in a bit. Listen for the girls, their bottles are ready in the refridgerator._

 _Love,_

 _Your Queen_

He lay back down running his hands over his tired face. He hated when she went off alone, there were too many dangers lurking around right now for her to do something like this. He also knew she was very capable of taking care of herself, but that did not stop his worrying.

Regina stood outside door that held her sister for a few minutes before entering. When she opened the door she saw Zelena sitting up in the corner of the bed with her back against the wall. Zelena had a surprised look on her face when she saw her sister walk through the door.

"I hate small spaces." Zelena said with a shiver.

"I hate when people use magic recklessly in my house while my children are there." Regina shot back.

"You've become very powerful since the last time we tangled." Zelena smiled.

Regina eyed her sister with caution, she knew what Zelena was capable of, but found no malice in her voice. "What happened yesterday?" Regina asked.

"You really want to hear my side? Didn't the savior tell you?" Zelena laughed.

"I want to hear what you have to say. I'm not pleased with either one of you endangering my children. That is one thing I will not tolerate. I locked you in here because I know how powerful you are and I'm not sure you can control it once you are angry to that point. There was a time when I couldn't control it and many suffered, and even died. Emma is a little easier to snap out of it." Regina explained. "So tell me what happened?"

"That blonde idiot is infuriating." Zelena threw her hands in the air.

Regina laughed. "She can be, but you can't kill her."

"I wasn't trying to kill her. I just wanted to shut her up." Zelena huffed.

"Somtimes its better to walk away." Regina suggested.

"I won't be weak Regina, not for you or anyone."

"You couldn't be weak if you tried, you're an insufferable Mills woman, weakness isn't in our nature. It's about choosing your battles. In a matter of minutes you took two steps forward and five steps back."

"Choose my battles? She started that fight with me." Zelena argued.

"In her defense she was trying to protect my family, she just went about it the wrong way." Regina paused.

"You're just going to let me walk out of here?" Zelena asked.

"I've been a prisoner and I've even held a few myself, but that's not who I am anymore. You are free to do as you wish, but not until you sit down and have breakfast with me." Regina smiled.

Emma looked up as the bell over the dinner door chimed. She couldn't hide her surprise when she saw Regina walk in with Zelena.

"When you text me to meet you here I didn't realize you were bringing a third wheel." Emma said with disgust.

"Nor did I realize I would be subjected to the cruel and unusual punishment of having to sit across from a member of the always dull Chraming family." Zelena shot back.

"I wasn't so dull when I kicked your ass yesterday was I?" Emma argued.

"Emma that's enough!" Regina scolded her friend.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Zelena grit her teeth.

"Sit down! Both of you!" Regina demanded.

"Any damages are coming out of the city budget." Granny walked up delivering three cups of coffee.

"There will not be any damage." Regina smiled at her before glaring at both Emma and Zelena. "I assure you."

"Why are we here?" Emma asked sitting back in the booth.

"Because the stunt you two pulled yesterday was unacceptable. Emma, I appreciate how much you love my family, our family, but you were out of control and out of line. My daughters, my son and our son were in that house when you two started destroying it with magic. If ANYTHING had happened to one of my children neither one of you would be sitting here now. " Regina started.

"Regina..." Emma began but was cut off.

"Let me finish." Regina held her hand up. "When I was lost in my anger, Emma you were there. At first, you added to it and then things began to change. We worked together, we became a team. It took years for us to build the relationship we have now. You saw past my sins to my heart and not many people could or would even dare to try. Everyone in this town was content with seeing the Evil Queen and leaving me alone. Being alone was torture. I had no one, except Henry, but even he couldn't see beyond my title. It was like dying a slow and painful death every day. My son hated me, everyone in this town hated me and honestly, I hated myself. I was ready to self destruct and you reached in and told me to hold on, things were going to get better. Then one day Henry wanted to give me a chance to be better and you were a big part of that. I can never repay you for what you have brought to me as a person and what you have brought to this town. Your friendship means the world to me." Regina reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you." Emma smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Yesterday could have ended all of that. All of our battles over good and evil, all that brings us together as a family. I will not excuse that. I'm angry with you. Take it from the Queen of bad choices, yesterday you made a horrible choice to fight Zelena in my home using magic."

"I know. I'm really sorry Regina." Emma looked down at her hands.

"How would you have felt if anything had happened to one of the kids at your hands?" Regina asked.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Emma answered honestly. "But she had a lot to do with it too." Emma motioned toward Zelena who had been sitting quietly watching the exchange between the two women.

"Yes I did. I should have just walked away from you." Zelena said staring at the blonde.

"Are you truly sorry?" Emma asked honing in on her response so her super power could tell if she was lying.

"I am truly sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I want to have a relationship with my sister and her family. They are all I have and I've screwed it up several times. I know I'll never be perfect, but I really want a chance to redeem myself." Zelena confessed. "I've been alone my entire life, fueled by vengeance and hate. I don't know how to walk away. I don't know what it feels like to be loved. I've never been loved by anyone. I haven't given or received affection in my entire life, I don't even know how." Tears formed in her eyes.

"That's awful." Emma whispered now feeling somewhat ashamed by her actions.

"My actions have spoken volumes recently and in the past, but I would like the chance to start a book. I want to leave those sins and the past and build a brighter future. My magic and bitchy attitude is all that has kept me going over the last several decades. It won't be easy to leave behind. I will stumble on this new path and I may even fall, but I will try to keep moving forward if you are willing to let me." Zelena awaited their response.

Regina stared at Emma as Emma searched Zelena's face for any sign that she was lying. All she saw was sincerity and true remorse. "If you are truly willing to start this new path, what are you going to do if you start feeling the pull of the darkness again?"

Zelena thought about it and then looked at her sister. "I guess I'll talk to my sister about it."

"That's a start." Emma smiled. "Trust is going to take a while."

"I understand that, I know I've been awful." Zelena sighed.

"Well if they can get over their hatred for the Evil Queen, then they can get over their ill feelings toward the Wicked Witch." Regina added.

"Well, here's to new beginnings!" They lifted their coffee cups in a toast.

 ** _Hope you liked it!_**


End file.
